Universe Patrol
by MasterSword28
Summary: This story takes place in Post Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, our hero Rush finds new adventure, throughout the Multiverse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything, only the OC's**

 **Before Everything Happened**

It is now Age 2264 for the main bulk of the Patrol squadron for little Rush. Rush had been born as mostly human on year 2258, and even at his young age of 6 still expresses a passion for the patrollers of the Universe patrol, even wanting to join when he turns 12. Since he knew about most of the Universes that the patrollers visited, he knew that some 6 year olds were running around the place. So what was wrong with a 12 year old who was willing to become the strongest human of them all? Fast forward to the year of 2272, when Rush had aged into his teen years. Still a nice guy, but he had begun to experience losses that only strengthened his resolve to help the patrol and to avenge all he had lost. First of all, his mother. His mother was also a patroller who usually got off of work early just to stay with her son. But his father was never really seen anywhere. It was rumored that his father was a saiyan, but it was later shown in a biotest that he was just a normal human. His mother, actually, was the odd one out. She had joined the patrol from a rather distant universe, the Steven Universe. Of course, this universe has its species of the Gem race, which in turn was usually the type of thing that would apply for the patrol. Applying for the patrol was difficult in itself. Other patrollers who had been members since the distant times of the Time Patrollers led by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were required to use the inherited technique from the Kais and Goku from the Dragon Ball Universe, Instant Transmission, to transport said possible recruits to the HQ, an expanded Conton City, larger than New York's entire landmass. Since Rush was half Gem, he had dedicated his life to finding out what exactly happened to his mother. Unfortunately for him, he found out that she had returned to the SU (Steven Universe) universe to rejoin with the Gem Army, or more well known as the Homeworld army. Even worse, she was a Bloodstone, known to house incredible destructive powers, exceeding the Diamonds'. Because of this, she was imprisoned and experimented on to find out just how she had gotten so much power. Because of these implications, Rush needed to find her and help her escape and return to him, all he needed was some information on where she had gone. Luckily there was a system where the defectors of the Universe Patrol's memories were erased and their power reset to the level they were at when they first entered. But, the system only works if a member is notified. Bloodstone had escaped and told no one. They had only realized where she went once she was absent from the instant response team for the SU wing of defense. Rush was comparable to a saiyan because of this bloodstone that he had on his forehead. Due to his being part gem, he was much stronger than the average human. That was as far as the comparison would go. His eating habits were human enough, but he had a slight boost in his training speed. But his gem, however, he never tried to unlock its power and his weapon. He loved to stick to his own two trusty hands and feet to put in the work for him. But today was a big day, as it was time for Rush to be introduced into the Universe Patrol.

All of the Universe Patrol candidates lined up in front of the podium at the very center of Conton City, the Dragon Ball podium. This was considered the center because of the Universe Patrol's very origins, the Time Patrol, which the Dragon Ball Universe had created to stop any changes in history, but one instance of a change in history was allowed because the man who had caused the change was doing it for the good, and so happened to be one of the founders of the Time Patrol. That same man's very own 16-times great grandson was standing in front of all 16 of the new recruits, who were all about to be introduced into their own roles and their regions of patrol. The regions of patrol limited each patroller to 4 different universes to monitor for any changes - but this only counted for when they were on duty. Because of all the Universes participating in the Universe Patrol, there's almost too many to count, so each recruit is spread out into their own sectors, usually ending up in their main 4 universes that reside in the same general area. Each Universe area is easily accessible by flight, though it usually takes a minute or two to reach each different area if they are right next to each other. However, travel time wasn't the thing on Rush's mind. He was more excited for which universes he would soon be assigned to. So many options! Fighters, adventure, anime, and even platformers! Which one would be his? Even some of his friends from the academy were hoping for the best. Arlen was raring to go anywhere he was assigned, Moonstone was hoping for a place in the Pokemon universe, Neutra was trying to keep her cool because of Ara, who was incredibly hyped about going to the Brawlhalla universe, but, however, Magella was looking a little bored, as she didn't care what universe she was assigned to, she just wanted the adventure to become worthwhile. Finally, the 16-times great grandson of Mr. Trunks, named after his 16-times great grandfather, addressed everyone.

"Cadets, you have proven your worth in both your education of the workings of time and the universe, and your instructors have given me equally satisfying reports of your current combat skills. All that is needed now is some… refining." He addressed.

To the cadets it was a bit of a jolt to hear that they could get even stronger than they were now. Only, Rush, Ara, and Neutra were a bit more prepared than usual. At their full power they were comparable to Goku's base form in the Cell Saga at this point because of their secret training sessions that they held at night, far in the Lost Woods of the Zelda universe. The woods kept even their harshest of spars like mere crickets in the night, so that no one housed near the woods heard them. Any enemies that showed their face there were gone in an instant. But when the hero, Link, was exploring the area, the trio went to hide, so that they did not disturb his exploration or the timeline. But, the craters and trashed trees did leave little Link to some curiosity at what happened earlier. Trunks never noticed anything about the three because they were using a sort of "stealth mode", so that they had the same power as the other recruits, who each were as strong as Krillin when he was overcoming his fears because of Roshi.

"By refining, I mean the honing of your skills, of course, and learning a few new ways to fight from the universes you are assigned to. Each of you will get 4 Universes that each touch corners, so traveling to and from the universes will be efficient and quick," Trunks continued, "However, I will not be announcing your assigned universes in this small speech, but they will be given to you in the form of an official form from your instructors."

Then the usual happened, the speech became boring and the cadets began to drift off. Trunks took notice and dismissed them before they shied away from the patrol because of the nature of his speech. Rush speed-walked towards Andromeda, his instructor (he wouldn't dare fly, that would belie his excitement and make him look like a weirdo), and gleefully received his papers.

"Well done, kid. It's time for you to move on into your life as a patroller."

"Thank you sir. I mean ma'am! I mean…" Rush stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, just call me Andromeda from now on. You're a patroller now, not my student!" She let out a little giggle.

Rush couldn't wait to see what his future could possible hold. Without hesitation he sprinted from Andromeda to the cliff edge near the podium, sat down, and opened the envelope with a four-star dragon ball seal to discover his four universes. But it was what he discovered that he became curious in…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **2\. New Worlds, New Goals**

Four universes in an unlikely place. I couldn't believe it. Why were these four in such an arrangement? Skullgirls, SU, Fates, and even Dragon Ball Z were my four. The lucky Neutra got the Evangelion Rebuild universe, Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, and Naruto. Ara actually got many similar universes as I did. We both share Skullgirls, SU, and Dragon Ball Z. But, she's not particularly happy about not going into the Brawlhalla universe… Much less one of her assigned universes.

"Can we at least do a trade?" She pleaded with her signature puppy eyes.

"Ara, we can't do anything about it, it's already decided by Trunks and our instructors. You know that." I responded

"Aw, come on!" She leaned in closer and whispered, "We were able to go into the Lost Forest and get this strong, they never knew, so why shouldn't we do this?"

"Because I'm not getting involved with those damned ponies again, Ara! If anything it fits better for you." She had gotten the MLP universe, which was literally the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Wha- You know I hate that place!"

"Well, you'll have to talk to Trunks about it!"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!"

"GAAAAH!"

"Oh, shut up." Neutra had acknowledged Ara's little bickering fit at this point. She looked up from her papers and showed Ara. "I've gotta deal with this moron," She playfully elbowed me in the arm, "and that Evangelion place where it literally rains blood after an attack from the angels. Besides, I'm stuck with the Naruto universe now, so it's not like you're having the worst of it." Neutra didn't really like Naruto that much. I was okay with anything, I'd stay open to it, but these two were a little more particular in what they liked. Was it because they were girls? Hell if I know.

"But there's no fighting! It's all this lovey-dovey disgusting friendship with talking horses and it's a goddamn KIDS SHOW!" Ara exploded.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said to go talk to Trunks. If you don't like what you've ended up with he can probably do something about it. But I doubt he'll appreciate your attitude towards the matter… He believes that everyone should be happy to help anyone unless their cause was nefarious." Going into explanation, I calmed down Ara a little.

"Well, I'm in the SU universe, the MLP universe, DxD, and the Pokemon universe. I seem to be quite lucky." Moonstone began. "Ara, you and I got a very peaceful universe. I say that we use it as a way to enjoy a peaceful era and finally relax for a change."

"But you know that I'm a huge fan of the Saiyans! I want to be like them, so I've gotta fight to my best ability whenever possible!" Ara retorted, sticking out her tongue, and striking a Jeice pose.

"Well, fine. But I'm definitely going with Rush to SU to find out about his past… and see if we can find his mother. I'm sure he's very worried about her and her condition. Am I correct, Rush?" Moonstone turned to me.

I honestly couldn't respond. My mother seemed to care for herself more because she had replicated her gem through Shenron to make me but keep her life. But I wouldn't blame her, that's what I would do too. "Yeah. I'm worried about her. Y'know what, why don't we go see her right now?" I leaned in closer, "I do know the instant transmission technique, I was secretly taught by Goku when I was sneaking around after lights-out."

"So that's where you went. Fear not, I shall not tell anyone of your shenanigans. I was just curious. But with your rebellious attitude you've made it easier by a hundredfold to find your mother. However, I recommend waiting until you've gone through your other universes first. It's much more useful to learn about the intricacies of these universes before entering them. Unless it is the Dragon Ball universe. We all know that specific one far too well at this point."

Moonstone was the type of guy who would ramble on with some slightly above average vocabulary. That was actually one of his most notable perks; he was full gem but had decided to take on the form of a male human instead of a female human like all other gems. The other female gems only gazed upon him with some kind of scorn, but never disgust. They didn't want to hurt their connection to the other species who were taking part in the universe patrol.

"Well, just because it's recommended doesn't mean it's gonna happen. Besides, I'm gonna use Instant Transmission to help out everyone in their universe and get some serious education on special attacks as well."

"At least take me with you, Rush!" An energetic voice called to me from ahead. Looking up, I saw a thick, semi-tall brunette approaching me, with a singular ponytail worn on the side of her head. Oh, goddammit, that was Fauna. This girl had been chasing me around since we were enrolled in the same school. Though I didn't hate her then, she was kind of clingy. Thankfully these days she's got a much more level head.

After I finished that thought I was instantly attacked by her signature bear hug, her chest squeezing up on me as much as possible. I swear to God, it's more embarrassing than you would think, especially in front of three of my other friends and the whole academy. What's worse, Trunks was seeing all of it. And he was laughing. At me. Slightly dismayed I gestured for Fauna to get off of me by simply pushing her away (avoiding the chest region). My face was completely red, and Fauna took that the wrong way, only tightening her grip.

"Aww, is it cozy?" She insinuated a new plan of hers.

But, thankfully, Neutra was caught up on my current situation and knew exactly what to do. She performed a swift chop to the back of Fauna's neck and she was instantly knocked out, saving me from any more embarrassment. But I doubt Fauna will be happy with Neutra later.

After muttering a thank you, I took off from my position without saying any goodbyes, and made a beeline towards the Dragon Ball universe. I had a plan of action, and with some training from Tien, one of the possible mentors in the universal sector, I'd be able to get the position I wanted. Only, it would take some time. So, I finally landed on a tall, grassy cliffside. A shirtless bald man with rippling muscles and huge shoulders was standing at the edge of the cliff, arms crossed. He had a third eye on his forehead, and wore a green gi with a red belt, with yellow boots to finish the shirtless look. He then seemed to sense a disturbance and turned around to see me, boring down at him with determination in my eyes.

"So, you're one of the new recruits." He observed. I simply responded with a nod.

"Yes sir, and I'm ready to begin training."

"Hold on now, are you sure you're ready for this? I can be a little intense at times."

"Don't worry, sir. I know exactly how strong I am, and I'm sure that I can call you my first mentor."

"But still, this is a very sudden move. I'll ask again, are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." The wind began to blow, making my strangely-colored black hair with spots of green and red rustle with each gust.

"Then we shall begin a practice round, for your initiation. Are you ready?" He assumed his signature crane fighting stance. I began to make second thoughts as I felt his energy flare to life. He wasn't as strong as me, but was still an intimidating opponent.

"Mr. Tien, sir, isn't this a little too intense of a start?!" I shuffled back a little bit.

"I warned you that I got intense. Is this seriously going to be the reason that you're giving up?" He narrowed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I took the stance I had seen Goku use when he showed me an example of training. The Turtle fighting stance. I raised my energy to maximum power and prepared for my first official battle as a Universe patroller, and the catalyst for my training to make my dream come true; becoming a mediator.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **So Rush has finally become an Official Universe Patroller, and has met with who he has chosen to be his mentor! Please keep reading and make sure to leave a review!**

 **Next Time : Training With Tien**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Tien**

Tien launched himself at Rush at full force, going for a powerful strike to the gut. Rush was flustered and retreated backwards from his position, making Tien miss his attack and stumble. Using this opportunity, Rush dashed forward to attack with an uppercut, but Tien used his ki to recover, block the punch, and retaliate with a strong knee attack which connected to Rush's face. Rush stumbled backwards, and Tien made a follow-up with the gut punch he tried to land earlier. Rush stumbled again. Tien finally prepared a Dodon Ray attack, and fired it. However, Rush remembered his training and used Instant Transmission. Touching his index and middle fingers to his forehead, he disappeared so that the Dodon Ray missed, and reappeared behind Tien, who looked back in surprise. His expression was changed from surprise to pain as Rush landed a powerful right hook to Tien's left cheek. Not wasting any time, Rush followed up with a straight knee with his left leg to Tien's gut, as vengeance for the earlier stomach punch, then, with Tien still fighting to regain composure, Rush finished it off with a push kick from his right leg, with enough force to make Tien completely lose control and send him into a nearby tree, knocking it down in the process. The tree's fall created clouds of dust when it struck the ground, and Tien used this as his own cover and used his incredible speed to make it seem like he teleported right in front of Rush. However, Rush was prepared this time, and read exactly what Tien was going to do, and performed a good ol' roundhouse kick to Tien's face, sending him careening.

Tien rolled on the ground and finally came to a stop, leaving a small trail behind him. He slowly began to get up. "You're no pushover, that's for sure." He got back to his two feet. "But we still haven't taken this to the air yet, have we?" He began to float upwards, arms crossed. Rush followed suit.

"Now the real part of this test begins. Prove to me you can fight both on the ground and in the air! Hah!" Tien now had nothing under his feet, making quick movements easier and more angles of attack possible, so he used his speed again to appear over Rush and charged a ki blast and fired it at point-blank range, in a direct hit on Rush. Rush began to fall, but recovered himself just before hitting the ground, and retaliated with two ki blasts, one was deflected by Tien, the other hit him square in the chest, and the ki exploded. Rush then launched himself from the ground into the smoke and threw a straight punch, which connected with Tien's arms, which blocked the attack. Then, Tien grabbed Rush's forearm, dragged him into his vicinity, and landed a powerful knee strike to Rush's gut, making him cough up fluid. Rush only got pissed and headbutted Tien and followed up with a full-force elbow strike to Tien's head, sending him downwards into the ground, making the cliff the two were once fighting on fall apart. Tien was out cold from the attack, and he felt nothing as he fell. He especially didn't notice the giant boulder that was about to crush him. Rush instantly reacted by flying under the falling boulder and picking up Tien, carrying him to safety. A few onlookers caught notice of the fight, and one of those people was Ara. She knew that Rush was strong, but he had already beaten one of the main Dragon Ball characters, who was brave enough to stand up to Cell, even when he was weaker.

Rush didn't notice the onlookers as he carried Tien through the falling debris, deftly dodging all the incoming rocks and trees. He finally escaped the downpour by landing on another cliff, which was higher but a little more stable than the last one. He laid Tien down with enough care so that he wouldn't damage Tien anymore, and used one of Piccolo's techniques - with much risk - to make Tien's heart begin to beat again. Rush placed his open palm on Tien's heart, and unleashed a miniature ki blast, small enough to not do any serious damage, but strong enough to act as a defibrillator.

Tien instantly shot up into a sitting position, holding his head in his two hands, his third eye closing with his other two. "Oooh… you're definitely going to train with me," Tien rose to his feet, "But I've got an idea on what you want to learn. The Tri-beam and the multi-form techniques, right?"

Surprised that Tien knew exactly what he wanted, Rush simply nodded and looked on in bewilderment. "Y-yes, sir. How did you know?"

"I had a hunch. Those two techniques are usually the ones that all the newer patrollers want to learn, so I guessed you'd want to try them out yourself. Here, let's go to Namek, and I'll train you." Tien gestured towards a gate. "Over there is where Namek is. Come on, this'll probably be quick considering how you were able to defeat me in such short time."

Though Rush knew that Tien wasn't exactly the strongest person in the Dragon Ball universe, he was still one of the strongest humans around, and his techniques stood out compared to all the others, besides the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha wave. So, Rush followed Tien into the gate, which transported them to one of the many wastelands on the planet Namek.

"Tri-beam, HA!" A powerful yellow ki blast shot out of Tien's hands, which were positioned in the shape of a triangle. It made contact with the ground, and left a square crater after a deafening explosion. "And that's how it looks after you've mastered the technique. So, are you ready?" Rush nodded in response. "Good. So, start by taking the position I took to fire the attack." Tien moved beside Rush and crossed his arms.

Rush and Tien were in the air so that the attack wouldn't have any backlash on them when they fired it. Rush floated upwards bit more, then moved his hands into a position that made a Triangle, with his legs outstretched below him as if he were standing.

"Now, focus your ki into your arms, as you would a ki blast, but make sure that there's a lot more energy put into it."

Rush followed Tien's instructions. "Alright, now look for a target. There, that boulder over there." Tien pointed towards a huge cliff.

"Uh, actually, I think that's a plateau." Rush observed.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to be gone soon. Targeting should come naturally. Move the space between your hands over the target." Rush then took aim at the plateau.

Suddenly, the space between his hands flashed black for a split-second, then re-appeared as if he had zoomed in on the plateau. Then it happened again. Rush's face had a look of bewilderment plastered onto it, but he quickly recovered when Tien noticed.

"I see you've taken aim. Now, charge your energy! Yell if you have to!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yellow-toned electric sparks began flitting around Rush's hands. He continued to charge for a moment.

"Now release that energy on the plateau! Say the words if you want to!" Tien yelled confirmation.

"TRI-BEAM…." The space between Rush's palms glowed a pure, opaque, yellow. "HAAAAAA!" And a yellow diamond-shaped blast shot from Rush's hands and made contact with the plateau, and it was instantly destroyed. Rush put his hands back to a neutral state, slightly panting. Tien noticed that Rush had not only completely destroyed the plateau, but he had gone further and had made contact with the ground near a Namekian village. Then the explosions happened. The plateau, already in shards, was completely vaporized, and the ground near the village, which the rest of Rush's tri-beam had hit, exploded, causing a huge shockwave that tore trees out of the ground, roots and all, and some flying debris wrecked at least three Namekian houses.

"Whoa… that's some power right there. What exactly were you hiding, Rush?" Tien was looking onwards at the destruction that had just ensued, with as stoic a face as ever.

"I might have trained a lot outside of class time in the academy…" Was Rush's response.

"So, you snuck out after hours?" Tien interrogated.

"OH, no. I'd stick to the rules and stay in."

"Really? But that's the only explanation for how strong you are. And I'd be okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Well, did you?"

"Uh… yeah…" Rush trailed off.

"Well, that's good. At least all the time you spent after hours was worth it. Now for the multi-form."

"Two techniques in one day? Are you sure, Tien?"

"Don't worry, there was this one other patroller way back when the Time Patrol existed in Conton city, He literally learned all of my techniques in a day. I'd say you're doing more than fine."

"If you say so…" Rush prepared for the next part of training. After he learned the multi-form technique, his training could really begin, and he would finally become one of the strongest around. However, at this point Rush wanted the power just because. He didn't really have any motives yet, but he was sure that it'd be put to use somehow.

(Due to the fact that the author has literally no idea how the training for multi-form works, it just took at least 4 hours to perform it correctly)

Rush was dog-tired after successfully performing the multi-form technique. The technique included the user making multiple copies of themselves, but each new copy cuts the power by a fraction. Two copies meant each had half power, three had a third of power, and four had a fourth of power. Though the power dropped, Rush had a plan to use this technique not for combat, but for his training. He was going to enter the Hyperbolic Time chamber. For 5 days. That time translated to 5 YEARS in the chamber, and Rush would need a good friend to accompany him, and to get equally strong. OR, he could just clone himself with multiform and use that as training, which was the final decision that he made. The two had returned to the cliffside where they had fought before, using the gate to transport them from Namek back to Conton City.

"Thank you, Master Tien." Rush had his hands on his knees, bent over, panting.

"You're welcome. Say, use this power for the good, alright?"

"Yes, sir. I think I'll… go to sleep now…" Rush started to float upwards.

"Alright. Until next time." Tien waved goodbye as Rush blasted off in the direction of his living quarters.

But Neutra had noticed Rush's intense training, and knew that she needed to compensate to beat him in any upcoming tournaments, so she set up a few training sessions with Ara, since their power was almost equal.

"Damn. Always has to be one step ahead of me." She thought out loud. She spat out the gum she was chewing into a ceramic vase beside her, which was filled with more gum. It was in desperate need of a good wash. "But how the hell will I combat that multi-form thing? I don't know if I can take four of him at the same time…"

Ara overheard Neutra's thoughts and giggled a bit when she mentioned how she was unsure about how she would take on four Rushes. Neutra was on her porch, which had a round table with three chairs surrounding it. She had even gone through the trouble of buying a couch and putting it outside, just for a comfort zone. It was night, and her quarters happened to be right in front of the Evangelion universe section. Statues of the EVA units and the Angels were occupying the courtyard, and they were colossal. If anything, they were to scale. The night made the angels look more darkened and evil, while the EVA statues had lights focused on them, so they shone day and night, as a hero would. Still deep in thought, Neutra put her hand to her chin, eyes closed. _How… Maybe with a new attack that can hit multiple targets? Learning multi-form myself? Or should I just increase my-_ Her thoughts were cut off when a 5'8 girl with brown twintails was hanging upside-down from her porch roof, right in front of her face. Neutra screamed and jumped back, in her fighting stance. Realizing it was just Ara being a little prankster, she relaxed and returned to a neutral stance, with her arms crossed.

"Heeheehee! You should have seen your face! Hahaha!"Ara was hunched over laughing it up, almost out of breath.

"Guh… Shut up." A slightly indignant Neutra responded, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. "Why are you even here?"

"The training? You remember?"

"Oh, yeah… But I'm already really tired…"

"Aren't you dedicated to defeating Rush at this point? You've been going on and on about fighting him, and apparently now defeating him. Is something up?" Ara inquired.

"No. And what's it to you? Isn't it good to have a healthy rivalry to get stronger?" Neutra countered.

"Well of course it is! It's just that I heard that he had some big plan over the next five days for training… What should we do?"

"It's obvious. We dedicate the next five days to super intense training. This should start tomorrow. It's better to get a good sleep before training with the weights."

"Oh, great, we're using those? From the academy? I'm fine with it, but they're just so much of a burden to me."

"Well, then deal with it. Meet me at the portal to planet Vegeta in the Dragon Ball Universe. The heightened gravity there will definitely help. Now, get out of here and let me rest." Neutra abruptly went indoors, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Alright… I'll see you then…" Ara slowly drifted back to her quarters, an expression of slight loneliness across her face. Thankfully she and Neutra were neighbors. She looked back at Neutra's house and smiled. She then finally entered her quarters, brushed her teeth, changed, and flopped into her bed, almost instantly falling asleep when her head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was another day… and it would be filled with sweat and blood.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Rush has started his first day of his training with Tien. But its not over yet, he still has more training to do. Next time, Training.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **4\. Training**

Another day meant another challenge. Training with the weights for Neutra and Ara, and to Rush, that training was going to take place in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Time Chamber was a place where a person could train their power up to a new level, at least double than before. But why was this possible in a day? Because there was time dilation. One day out in the normal world was a whole year to a person training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's even got a complete food and water supply that magically restores itself each time the person in the Chamber eats it! That aside, Rush had traveled to the Buu saga of the Dragon Ball universe in order to use the Chamber for five straight days. Though some considered it to be insane to go in alone for 5 years, the multi-form clones actually had a mind of their own, so there was companionship in the chamber, even though it just meant Rush would get to know himself better.

"Time to get this over with. This'll really help in my training." Rush smirked and made his way in, sneaking past Mr. Popo, turning on the time dilation, and entering the chamber. Mr. Popo turned around after he heard the door shut, shrugged, and continued watering his lillies. Or pot. Whatever you want to call it.

Meanwhile, Neutra and Ara were all dressed up with the 20 pound weights on their arms and legs. The weights on their arms were like large bracelets, and on their legs were boots. Their clothing included some extra training weight, as it was 10 pounds on it's own. Though Neutra was having barely any problems with the weights, Ara was struggling to throw any punches. And any punches that she threw were slow and sluggish.

Neutra caught Ara's fist as it was rocketing towards her face, with ease. "Hey, you don't look like you're doing so well. You wanna take off the weights?" She asked, with genuine concern.

"It's fine. I just... have to... get used to them! HAAAAAH!" Ara increased her strength so that she was running at 90% power. "That's better!" Ara descended and landed with one foot on the ground, and using the same foot propelled herself towards Neutra at an incredible rate of speed, catching Neutra off-guard, which allowed Ara to land a blow on Neutra's stomach. She instantly followed up with a high kick, sending Neutra into the sky. Neutra recovered and retaliated with an energy blast, which Ara expected, and knocked away accordingly. Ara closed in again and threw a punch, but Neutra ducked, caught Ara's arm, and began to spin whilst holding Ara. After three spins, Neutra released Ara from her grip, sending her into the ground, making a crater. Neutra didn't stop there. She then unleashed a barrage attack, where she fired countless ki blasts from her hands. Then, as Ara was slowly getting up, Neutra used the Rapid Movement technique to make the illusion that she teleported next to Ara, and prepared a final attack. However, Ara performed her own illusion ability and teleported behind Neutra, giving her a strong straight kick in the back.

"GAH, Dammit!" Escaped from Neutra's mouth before she crashed into a cliffside.

"Hah...Hah...Hah…" Ara was breathing heavily. Her smaller body wasn't meant for training with weights. Even at 90% she was being pushed in a simple sparring match. Meanwhile, Neutra was only sweating, with her breathing a little less heavy. She had been going at about 75% the whole time. It was time to get real.

"Alright, let's take this to the next level. HAAH!" Neutra's aura flared as she raised her power up to 100%.

"Then I'm gonna do the same! YAH!" Ara raised hers to 100% in order to match Neutra.

Both fighter's white auras were on display. The ground began to crack and rocks began to float. Some nearby Saiyans were taking notice of this sparring match, and had begun to hide in their homes. Only the strongest warriors were out, looking out for any danger to the people. Ara and Neutra began to increase their altitude until they were above cloud cover. Then they simultaneously dashed towards each other and threw their own punch, hoping for it to be the first strike, but the fists only made contact with each other, creating a huge burst of wind that cleared the clouds in the general area they were fighting. Ara then attempted to throw a side kick to Neutra's head, which she blocked with her arm. Neutra countered by pushing Ara's leg away and teleported behind her, brought her hands together and performed a hammer fist. Ara simply z-vanished away from the attack, and re-appeared a few meters away from Neutra, then fired a ki blast at Neutra, which Neutra threw both her arms up in front of her to block in time. The blast exploded, which gave Neutra the perfect opportunity. She rushed out of the smoke, and was able to successfully land a punch to Ara's face, sending her reeling. Neutra took this chance to move in and follow up with a powerful knee attack, then grabbed the back of Ara's head, and then rocketed towards the ground with Ara in tow. Ara was able to land a chop on Neutra's face, startling her. Ara took her moment and gave Neutra a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Ara tried to spin around to charge up another one, but Neutra took advantage of her wasting time and gave Ara a powerful kick to her back, sending her into another cliffside, which was destroyed as soon as Ara crashed into it. Ara flared her energy to destroy all the debris burying her, and used her legs to push herself up to Neutra's level, and delivered a powerful uppercut. Neutra instantly recovered and delivered a downward strike which Ara avoided, then Ara threw a straight punch, which Neutra blocked, and Neutra returned the same punch attack, which Ara blocked. They began trading punches and kicks so quickly that the untrained eye could not see the attacks, but the two girls' attacks weren't hitting their mark, as each attack was either blocked or avoided. The clashing forces began to tear up the ground of Planet Vegeta, causing some concern to the nearby Saiyans. Who were these people? And how were they so strong? Finally, the sparring session grew to a close, as Ara and Neutra locked hands and began a pushing match on the ground, as they had slowly descended as their flurries of attacks were occurring.

"Ghhhh… Kch…"

"Urrrghhh… Krrrh…"

"Hah! We got a bit too intense, didn't we?" Neutra observed the destroyed terrain around them. Craters were everywhere and there were at least three cliffsides damaged or destroyed. Any Saiyan villages that were all too close to the battle nearly had the ground ripped up from underneath them.

"Yeah… I… Guess… we did… fwaaa…" Ara then blacked out from her overuse of energy. She let her grip loose on Neutra's hands as she fainted.

"Oh dear. She's exhausted herself. Better get back home soon, anyways. That was a good 12-hour session." Neutra scooped up a snoozing Ara like a knight would a princess and returned to the Universe sector for Dragon Ball, and soon enough back to their households. Now, over those 12 hours, Rush had been training for 6 months in the time chamber. Though the chamber was empty, there were visible cracks and craters all over the floor, which signified the areas where the multi-form technique was used to its fullest in training - used to make a truly challenging sparring partner. It had gotten to the point where a flurry of kicks and punches was a common trade-off between the original form of Rush and his copy. Because they were at such an equal level, it was hard for either of them to get the upper hand. Each attack had enough power behind it to create a crater if it made contact with another fighter, the ground, or even just two fists or legs making contact with one another.

"HYAH!" The clone and original shouted simultaneously as they threw a punch at each other's face, both making their mark, causing them to be sent flying away from each other. Rush and the clone each ended up on their rears, recovering from the hit.

"Guh… That was a good one…" The original Rush stated, wiping his mouth.

"Hah… Not so bad yourself." The copy returned.

"So… is it about time to re-fuse?"

"I'd say we stay separate until 3 years are up, and at that point we can start meditating as one body. We need to keep our mental strength up as well, y'know."

"Sure, but we should keep focusing on physical attacks this year. Next year it's energy attacks, and last year is definitely going to be more on both. The next two years have to be meditation, if I last that long. I'll keep one of you guys out and about just in case something happens."

"Why leave us out to watch?"

"You never know. Besides, we'll all take turns meditating. Whenever we all converge back into a singular body, all of the knowledge we picked up along the way fuses into that one body, so it's like a very balanced training style."

"Fair enough. Now, how about we get back to it?" The clone readied himself.

"Alright. Here I come! HYAAAH!" Rush dashed towards the clone, aiming a straight punch at his gut. The clone deflected the fist at the last second, and countered with a punch of his own, which Rush accordingly caught. Rush then threw the clone behind him, turned around, and fired a barrage of blasts at the clone's general area, creating multiple craters as they went. The clone used rapid movement to appear in front of Rush and gave a side kick to Rush's head, making him recoil. The clone then followed up with many more kicks to the stomach, finishing his combo with a stronger kick to send Rush flying back. Recovering himself, Rush did a flip so that he landed on all fours, and used his foot positioning to launch himself back at the clone, giving him a strong uppercut. Then, Rush used his rapid movement to appear above the clone, moved his hands together to make a triangle, and unleashed the technique.

"Tri-beam…HAAAAAAAAAAH!" He fired a huge yellow beam of energy point-blank at the clone, with the clone taking a direct hit. The beam didn't stop there, as it engulfed the clone, then made contact with the ground, causing a huge explosion to go off. Rush then stopped the attack to find that the floor had been half-decimated by his tri-beam, the clone laying at the bottom of the square crater the tri-beam made.

"Oh… well I guess that's enough for now." Quickly moving to the entrance of the chamber, Rush found the senzu dispenser. It was a newly-installed system that produced senzu beans from the stock that Korin and Yajirobe made, if there was too much. Grabbing a senzu, he headed back over to the clone and fed it to him. The clone instantly sat upright after swallowing the bean, let out a "WOOO!" and re-fused with Rush. Taking a breath, Rush was assaulted by all of the knowledge that the clone had reaped from their short spar. Knowledge… combos… new approaches… energy… everything. This was the pattern to continue for another four and a half years. But how would this power be used?

It was the final day of intense training for Ara and Neutra. Ara actually had gotten a little bit of muscle at this point and Neutra was far past what she was four days ago. Ara had no trouble at all with the weights and Neutra was no different. As the day drew to a close, they kept wondering where Rush was this entire time. How did he get food, and was the guy alright? The two had moved back into Neutra's quarters, and they took their siesta there. Ara continued stripping herself of the weights, slightly relieved that they were gone, but more relieved that she could feel a massive boost in her power. Neutra felt exactly the same. She was currently flexing her biceps and showing off her abs in front of a mirror, since she was in a short-cut tank top. Her leg muscles had certainly developed, that was shown through her yoga pants. Though they weren't body-builder grade muscles, they were there.

"Y'know what? That was all worth it in the end." Ara observed in her own mirror. "Now I've got some abs! But, I still feel like my physical strength is terrible compared to my ki's…"

"Then don't sweat it." Neutra struck a pose in front of the mirror. "Just focus using those energy attacks more in battle, and use physical attacks to help stun your opponent."

"Yeah, but I don't feel like I'm living up to my standard…"

"Well, look, you're definitely stronger than any recruit I've ever seen. The combination of training weights and Planet Vegeta's increased gravity really helped us, anyways. Look!" Neutra stuck out her arm and flexed. "Feel that bicep!" Ara reached out and touched it, and it was rock-hard.

"Hee hee hee… I guess so. Well, where's Rush during all this?"

"I don't know… should we ask around? I wanna see if he can stand up to me now!"

"I think he might be able to… he is part gem, after all."

"So, what?"

"So, he's like a saiyan, he's got a boosted learning curve. Gems, or half-gems, have a boost in physical strength anyways, there's plenty of evidence in that Steven kid."

"UGH, stop reminding me that he has the advantage! I wanna see if I can beat someone that strong, then I'll be the strongest here!"

"That doesn't really make sense, Neutra…"

"I just want to… be of use to everyone…"

"Hah! I want that too. But look at you, you're so much stronger than me! You're doing fine, Neutra, you really are!"

"Heh… thanks. Well, shall we start looking for answers as to where Rush went?"

"Yeah, sure! We should start in the Dragon Ball area, they ought to have some answers there!"

Neutra then opened the door, and took off into the sky towards the time machine station, where Trunks was waiting along with Supreme Kai of Time. The other gods of destruction were hanging around in the same general area, and it was Champa and Beerus. Ara was following close behind, staying behind Neutra. Landing in front of Trunks, Neutra presented her immediate question: "Trunks, sir. Do you know where Rush is?"

Trunks just chuckled to himself. "Well, I'll tell you that he's done with his training."

"Well, where did he train for the past five days?" Ara followed up.

"In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." A voice resonated from behind Trunks. He had hair down to his shoulders and a slightly fluffy mustache. He was tall and his muscles had come out a lot. His hair had a green streak from one root to the end, and a red streak beside the green one. Though Neutra and Ara couldn't feel any of the training that Rush had done, but Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, and the two gods of destruction could feel it. Trunks expected as much, Supreme Kai of Time was surprised at the boost, and the gods of destruction acknowledged it, but kept fighting over food.

"Wow! You got a little taller… and why do you look older?" Neutra and Ara were only 17, but since Rush was in the chamber for about 5 years, he was now 19 years old.

"I was in the chamber for five years. To you it was like 5 days."

"So… you were training… for FIVE YEARS?!" Neutra was exasperated. All that work over five days that they did felt like nothing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't have a clue how I would use this new power while I was in there! I needed my friends to tell me what they wanted me to do for them first! And I-"

"Rush, there's a problem in the Skullgirls Universe, and I'd like you to deal with the problem." Trunks focused his gaze on Rush. "The Medici family knows of our presence and they want us under their control. I need you to teach them a lesson, and to let them know that we're not to be tampered with."

"Sir, I think that they just want control over us."

It was just then that another patroller flew into the station, out of breath.

"SIR! THERE'S BEEN A BREACH AT THE SKULLGIRLS UNIVERSE AREA!"

"Calm down, my friend Rush here will help us with that issue."

The recruit looked over at Rush, and turned on his scouter. The number started at 4 digits. Then Rush raised his power. The numbers changed to 5 digits. 6 digits. 7 digits. 8 digits. 9 digits. Then the scouter was busted, it exploded on the recruit's face.

"A-alright… that'll do for help… please, come with me sir…" The recruit stammered.

"Alright. Lead me to the problem center. I'll deal with the enemy accordingly."

The recruit took off over to the Skullgirls area, and Rush followed. It was time to deal with a new threat, and one of the main characters would get involved. It was time to bring some pain, and this new power would find a good use.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Update : Howdy Y'all! This weekend I will be posting a total of 3 chapters because I'm on break! Please keep reading! Expect a new chapter tomorrow**

 **Rush, Neutra, and Ara have all completed their training and Rush is on the way to the Skullgirls Universe.**

 **Next Time : Skullgirls**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **5\. Skullgirls**

Landing in the Skullgirls area, there was a portal opened, and Medici gangsters were pouring out, swarming the area. The new recruits at this new area were having trouble holding back the sheer amount of force the mafia's members were putting on them. Ki blasts barely could push back the oncoming enemies, and there was one commander that was ordering the troops around that looked unbelievably familiar…

"Oh, God, that's…" Rush observed the commander.

"Wh-what?" The recruit was nervous, it seemed like the strongest guy here was hesitating to fight the commander… was she strong?

"... Cerebella." A grin found its way onto Rush's face. "All right… let's do this. Just let me do the dirty work, recruit." The recruit simply nodded in response.

Rush scanned the area for that signature hat, and sure enough, a girl with teal hair and an orange sweater that left little to the imagination could be seen grabbing a stunned recruit (for a different reason than you'd think), and throwing him into a building, making it collapse.

"Ha-hah! Double the trouble!" Cerebella triumphantly yelled at the house. "Alright, who's next?"

"That'd be me, Big Top." Rush slowly floated down from the sky, with a menacing grin

plastered on his face. "C'mon, big girl. Show me what you've got."

Slightly annoyed that she was called "Big Top", Cerebella cast a glare in Rush's direction, and Vice-Versa flipped him off.

Rush further incriminated on Cerebella by making a "come at me" gesture. "C'mon, big girl. I told you to show me what you've-" Vice-Versa threw a powerful right hook to Rush's face. A look of content reached Cerebella and Vice's faces.

"Well, well. Looks like someone isn't a total pushover." Rush straightened back up and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Wanna try again? Maybe you'll actually do some damage."

"Well, from the looks of it, I think I did plenty. You sure you want another one?" Cerebella questioned.

"Oh, please. Do try again. I'd like to see you try. This time, I'll be ready for anything you throw at me."

"Alright, FINE! TAKE THIS! LOCK. AND… LOAD!" One of Cerebella's signature attacks was coming right for Rush's face. Rush responded in kind by holding up an open palm and blocking the attack with ease. He then slowly raised his other arm.

"Bye, kid." Rush fired a low-powered ki blast at Vice-Versa, making an explosion that knocked off the hat, sending it away from the general area. The arms retracted into small hands as the hat was removed from Cerebella's head. Meanwhile, Cerebella herself was thrown back into a nearby building, causing that to crumble by the impact as well.

"Well, this was a waste of time in my opinion. She loses all her power the second she loses her hat."

One Medici soldier had enough of this guy screwing with Cerebella. "Alright, y'know what? Open fi-"

"Not so fast." Rush snatched through the air as Piccolo did against the Frieza army. As he did this, he released a quantity of ki into the ground in a half-circle. The ki, as Rush went along with the snatching movement, exploded, throwing at least half of the Medici gangsters away into walls, buildings, the ground, even cliffsides for the unlucky.

"Christ, what the hell was that?!" One member yelled out in fear. The rest of the mafia members dropped their weapons and retreated into the portal again. But Rush didn't wait. He dashed into the portal, following the soldiers.

Arriving at the other side of the portal, Rush found himself in a huge city, with a tower in the center. The Medici tower. "Heh... It's time to end this madness." New Meridian. A city that was known to house the Medici mafia's main bulk. "Well, here goes…"

Little did Rush know, Cerebella had found Vice-Versa and had returned to her world. "No...nononono… where's… Vitale?" She looked up to see the same guy who took her down floating at least 200 feet away from the Medici tower, and Vitale was in it. "AH! He's gonna… no… NO! Vice, we need to get up there as fast as possible!" Vice-Versa responded by slamming its arms into the ground, then using them to launch Cerebella into Rush's direction. "Alright… we're getting there… NOW! Titan knuckle!" Vice-Versa then threw a massive, powerful punch directly at Rush, successfully catching him off-guard and sending him right out of the city limits. Rush landed in off in the forest, near where Filia was laying down, gazing at the stars.

"Hm? What's that?" She wondered aloud.

"Kid, don't go near there. I can feel a huge amount of energy radiating from that spot." Her parasite, Samson, had picked up on the imminent danger.

"But, I'm curious… who in the world could have that kind of-"

Just then and there, the forest area where Rush fell exploded. Rush's aura began to flare. His power began increasing at an insane rate. Samson now was completely silent and paralyzed with fear. He knew what danger Rush was, and he was afraid of the people in the town.

"Guh… Lucky shot, you little bitch." Rush had used rapid movement to reappear in front of Cerebella, with pink highlights in his hair. He had achieved a new form: the Psychotic form. The power boost increased his power 20 times over,

"Yeah? Well I'll do it again! Titan knuckle!" Vice-Versa threw another punch at Cerebella's command, which Rush caught. Rush then manipulated his ki around his free arm to become razor-sharp, and, like Zamasu, used his arm like a sword and cut off the arm that he had caught from Vice-Versa. Only a hole that exposed Cerebella's teal hair was left, and Vice-Versa had one of its eyes closed, wincing in pain.

"You sure you wanna do that again, cunt?" Rush was pissed that he let himself get attacked like that.

"But they're my family! I'm not letting them die!" Cerebella yelled back. "I'll do anything to protect them! Gh… HAAAAAH!" Cerebella used the blade in her heel to do a spin kick at Rush. The blade made contact with the side of Rush… but instead of it doing damage, it had damage done against itself, as it had been shattered from where it hit Rush. He didn't even flinch.

"Well. Good try." He grabbed Cerebella by the collar and lifted her up into the air. "Now then… I believe I was at…. KIDNEY PUNCH!" He threw a powerful straight punch to the right of Cerebella's stomach, causing her to cough up some blood. "Now don't get in my way, or else worse will happen."

Cerebella was dropped from Rush's grip, left to curl up on the ground, with some blood streaming from her mouth, and Vice-Versa dealing with a lost arm. "Now… time to end this." Putting two fingers to his head, he used instant transmission to move back to his spot, 200 feet from thee Medici tower. Focusing his energy into his two hands, Rush moved them into a position that had a triangle forming in the gap between his hands. "Let's see how they handle this." Rush took aim, and the zoom-in feature occurred in the triangle between Rush's hands. Vitale was taking notice of the situation outside. All he saw was a bright yellow light that was growing in intensity.

"What the hell is that? And where's Cerebella?" He stared at the light, while Feng knew what immediate danger awaited and had evacuated the building.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M GOING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!" Rush did a final boost in his energy levels. "TRI-BEAM…. HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The yellow beam fired from Rush's hands, towards the tower at speed. Crashing through the building, it made a square hole. Finally, the attack faded, and the building, where the beam made impact, exploded. Glass shattered. It scattered across the city, and fell on the unsuspecting people. The tower's main foundations began to crumble, the support beams bent, and the top half of the tower began to fall onto the main street, with Vitale Medici in it the entire way. Finally, the building met its last as it crashed into the ground, killing Vitale in the process, and the poor innocents who were caught under the building when it fell. More glass was everywhere. The ground was littered with it. Few were able to walk safely. And Rush was still floating there, observing what happened. He had been holding back so much in that one attack he had even lost his Psychotic form. Just his base form had destroyed a building just by using a slightly weaker beam attack.

However, Rush finally began to return to his senses. He realized what had truly happened. His emotions had controlled him. He started out cocky, and ended as a murderer… He had hurt poor Cerebella, killed Vitale and his other members, and nearly destroyed more of New Meridian than he needed to. It was just then that a red-haired woman on a motorbike driven by a soldier arrived on the scene. The woman had nothing but a button-up skin-tight latex minidress, so short that lifting her leg a little too much would show it all. Her weapon was a parasol, which was loaded with napalm shots and a javelin tip at the top. It was Parasoul. Her army was preparing to deal with the new threat.

"N...no… Gh… I can't… GAH!" Rush's aura flared a bright red, and he rushed back towards the portal and returned to the Universe Patrol's world, where his friends were waiting for news on the mission.

"What was that?" Was the question that greeted Rush when he returned. Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were waiting, both with a look of disappointment.

"I'm… I… I lost control. I reached a new form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which I dubbed the Psychotic form. I still haven't controlled it, and to those who haven't controlled it, their power runs wild, and their mind resorts to only feeling rage."

"Sounds like you need to master it. Perhaps someone could be your partner to make you feel far less stressed?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"That would be fun…"

"Alright, it's just as good as done. It's especially easy for us because there's going to be a second wave of recruits coming in, and the news of your attack is spreading like a wildfire. I wonder how they'll react to seeing you?" Trunks pondered. "Well, let's head over to the pedestal now. The recruits were told to prepare for their entrance into the patrol, and to meet there. Just follow me, I'll get you there."

So Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Rush all took off towards the pedestal, Rush wondering what new experiences awaited him.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be much longer.**

 **Rush has just attacked the Skullgirls universe, and found out he has some anger management problems. Nest time he will meet some new recruits to help him.**

 **Next time : Wave 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **6\. Wave 2**

"All recruits, Commander Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and the Patroller Rush are arriving now! Line up and stand ready!" Piccolo instructed from above. This would be his first time to ever watch over the implementation of new recruits. But some of their power levels seemed stronger than the others… Very much so… That Majin Soy character had a rather high level of ki, and the two girls had a similar level. Piccolo just hoped they weren't like him when he first met Goku at the tournament, he was hoping they weren't the cocky type. It was just then that Trunks landed behind the podium, with the Kai of Time and the Patroller Rush one either side of him. Trunks gave the normal speech and told the recruits to go to their mentors to get their assigned Universes. However, to Rush, there were a few who caught his eye. One of the black-haired girls was being trained by Vegito, and her friend, a blonde bombshell, was training under Perfect Cell. But the Majin was being trained under Whis. Though Whis was strong, he didn't have many offensive attacks. Perhaps the Majin needed someone to keep him under check, their species was known to be a little aggressive, after all. But the black-haired girl caught a glance from Rush. Rush was measuring her up, calculating how strong she was. In all honesty, she was strong, but nowhere near Rush's level. But that girl… she started to strut her way towards Rush. And he was NOT a fan. He put on a slight scowl as she came closer.

"Hey, so I heard you're pretty strong. You trained for five days straight, right?" The girl opened.

"Yes, that's true. What of it?"

"Because I've been training way longer than you have! How's two weeks sound to you?" She pointed at Rush, as if she was actually making a valid point.

"..." Rush was just taken aback at the girl's advance. "Do I know you?"

"Heh heh heh… Well, I'll tell you who I am. I'm Almasen. I'm here to prove my worth against you, and to prove that I'm made to be the strongest around!"

"Well then, I guess I like your gusto at least."

"Y'know what, I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll let you take the first shot."

"Actually, ladies first. You take the first shot, kid."

"Your funeral! HYAH!" Almasen started with a simple straight punch aimed for Rush's face. Rush simply moved backwards and sidestepped to dodge it. Almasen followed up with a jab to his face, which Rush easily batted away with his forearm. "What the…" She then attempted a double side kick combo to Rush's sides, which he dodged the first kick, then blocked the second kick with his palm, ruining the combo.

"I told you to land a hit on me. What's the matter, kid? Come on, show me what you've got already."

"Grr…" Almasen fired three ki blasts at Rush, which he batted away two, and one hit him square in the face, causing an explosion.

"Alright! Gotcha." Almasen announced with triumph.

The smoke cleared, and Rush was still standing there, with a smug grin on his face. His face was unscathed from the blast. "An admirable attempt."

"What in the-?!" Almasen was surprised beyond belief that this guy survived a direct hit from her ki blasts to the face. She then unleashed a powerful barrage attack of ki blasts against Rush, thrusting her hands forward, hurling multiple blasts at Rush. She let out a "YAH!" for each shot she took, and there were at least 30 shots fired before Rush used rapid movement to appear behind her.

Shocked, Almasen tried to turn around to execute a spin kick, but Rush cut her off by giving her a powerful right hook. Alamsen was instantly thrown into one of the nearby pillars that held up the decorative wall around the pedestal. Wasting no time, Rush moved in at an incredible speed and kicked her through the pillar into the open air, then used rapid movement to appear above her and finished her off with a kick attack that used both his legs, like a dropkick from above, launching her downwards into the ground, making a crater, and kicking up a ton of smoke and debris.

"Well, that looks like that." Ruh observed the crater. Suddenly, there was a spike in ki where Almasen had made impact. The smoke cleared, revealing Almasen's teal aura flaring.

"It's not over yet… I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve…" She began to yell, and a red glow began to envelop her body and change her aura's color. Her energy began to spike again, this time, it looked like it was doubling.

"Oh… I see." Rush grinned at this new development. "This ought to be good."

"KAIO-KEN!" Almasen's aura flared a blood red, and her power exactly doubled. Merely the transformation dispelled the smoke, clearing the air, and a strong wind began to blow because of Almasen's pure focusing of ki.

"Alright… But this isn't the power you're looking for. Though I said I was made to be the greatest, I still train! It's time to take this to the next level…"

"I'd like to see if your body will hold out!" Rush taunted.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!" And sure enough, her power was multiplied 20 times, and her body was barely affected by the change. Suddenly, she sped towards Rush, landing a powerful punch to Rush's gut. Caught off guard by her speed, Rush instinctively recoiled, allowing Almasen to follow up with the same double spin kick attack, which sent Rush back into the cliffside. "Alright, I'm going to end this! FINAL…." Almasen stuck her arms out in a T-pose, yellow orbs of ki forming in her hands. She then brought her hands together, cupped, then drew them towards her hips. "...KAMEHAMEHA!" She thrust her two hands out towards the cliffside Rush was embedded in, firing a huge blue beam of ki surrounded by yellow sparks and lightning. It collided with the cliffside, decimating it, and causing an explosion, making all the other patrollers take notice.

"Oh no, not this again!" Supreme Kai of Time exclaimed. "This happened before with Goku and Vegeta! This won't end well!"

"Don't… hah… worry… I think I got him…" Almasen was drained of her energy. Her kaio-ken aura faded to her normal teal aura. Then she started to seriously cramp up. Her arms stiffened, her legs, too. She fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Well, you're wrong." A voice echoed from the rubble. A pile of rocks moved. Then it exploded in a red aura, and someone started to float out of the newly-made crater. "I'd say that you need to try a little harder than that. That wasn't very much, even with that kaio-ken boost of yours." Rush floated down towards where Almasen was lying. She tried to get up to her feet, only succeeding to get on one knee after all the effort. "I really don't want to hurt you anymore, but how else will you learn?" His aura flared a darker shade of red. He stuck out a hand, preparing to fire a point-blank blast to Almasen's chest, hoping to create a new hole straight through her body. His energy level spiked, and his eyes and hand began to glow red… Until someone intervened.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A spiky-haired blonde man rushed in and gave Rush a powerful left hook, sending him away from Almasen, into a forest, knocking down at least 5 trees. "I'd say you're losing control again, Rush. You better get that checked out right away." Trunks reverted back to his base form. He had gone super saiyan to make Rush snap out of his rage trance.

Rush slowly made his way back to Trunks, holding his arm. "Sorry, Trunks… I really need some help here… maybe it's just all those years training without a true fight against someone else."

"It may be so. But you've got to learn how to control that anger and use it for the good of us and the timelines." Trunks berated him. "See that Majin over there? We suggest you train with him. He's able to regenerate, and he's got some sort of hidden power in him that we believe you can bring out."

"Sure. If it helps me control myself, I'm all open for it. Besides, I might make a new friend in the process." He began to approach the salmon-colored Majin.

The Majin took notice and shrunk back a bit, but Rush made a gesture to show that he meant no harm. "Whoa, whoa, recruit. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to say you've got some hidden power, and Trunks says that you'll be able to unlock it through my help."

The Majin looked over to the blonde bombshell. "That sounds like a good idea, honestly."

"So, is that a yes to a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yeah. This'll work."

"Then let's get moving, there's no time to waste."

Just as the two began to fly towards a new direct transport link to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the blonde stopped them right before they entered.

"Now hold on a second. I'm not gonna get left out of all the fun. I want a fight, as well, and I'm fighting Soy."

"Uh, kid, we really don't have time for this, so if you could please just buzz off… that'd be great." Rush didn't want to deal with some jealous recruit now.

"Actually, sir, don't worry about it. I've got this." Majin Soy was confident in his abilities as a member of the Majin race. He wanted to test his might already. "But I suggest taking this somewhere else, Nat. I've got a place. A good old wasteland."

She scoffed. "I'll enjoy wiping the floor with you."

"Don't be so sure." Soy responded. "Come on, this way. We'll let our fists do the talking."

Rush just suppressed a laugh.

Soy and Nat were standing opposite each other in the wasteland, each in their respective stances, ready for anything. Rush was acting as the referee for this fight, and he was slightly excited for the fight that was about to occur.

"Alright, let's get this started. Battle! Begin!" Rush announced, one hand outstretched to his right.

Soy and Nat rushed towards each other as soon as Rush finished saying "begin", their fists colliding, making a blast of wind pulse through the wasteland, blowing away rocks and bits of debris from the area. Soy used his free arm to land a punch to the gut on Nat, making her cough up some fluid. Soy followed up by lightly pushing Nat away with his foot, then using his elastic arm, reached out and grabbed Nat by the shirt collar, pulled her in and landed a strong knee attack to her chest, knocking the air out of her.

"Heh heh heh… Come on, try harder, at least." Soy smugly said.

Nat wouldn't be having any of that. She charged up a ki blast in her right hand, and pushed it right against Soy's chest, and fired. The blast went straight through his body, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. With a sense of triumph, Nat began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks, each making their mark on Soy's face and body, leaving bruises and cuts all over him. She used one of her techniques to stun him, and then followed up with an extremely powerful side kick to Soy's head, sending him to the ground.

"Well, you got what you asked for. You happy?" Nat grinned.

"I'm actually quite happy. Not of that, but because of how you'll react when this happens." Soy, still beaten and with a gaping hole in his chest floated back up to Nat's altitude. "Check this out. Hup!" Raising his power, the hole in Soy's chest hole was completely refilled with his salmon flesh, and his clothes re-created themselves over his skin. All of the bruises that Nat had just inflicted onto him disappeared, leaving Soy looking exactly the way he did when the match started, good as new.

Nat couldn't easily take this in. Soy could easily recover from any amount of damage that she did to him. Maybe one singular attack would end him for sure. "Alright, take this!" A technique she picked up from secret training sessions with Gogeta, but how would it do against Soy? Only one way to find out. "BIG BANG…" A dark blue ball of energy and power formed in her hands, which she had thrusted in front of her body, aiming at Soy. "KAMEHAMEHA!" A massive wave of dark blue ki, with a diameter at least double her height fired at Soy, engulfing him completely in the attack, turning him to mush. Nat held up the offensive until she felt like there was no need, as she saw bits and pieces of Soy everywhere. She cut off the attack. But when the particles began to merge together, Nat's triumphant emotions from earlier faded. The bits and pieces kept merging together until Soy was there again, good as new.

"Thanks for the attack, Nat. I'll be sure to put it to good use." Soy smirked.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" She yelled, firing a barrage of ki blasts at Soy, to no avail.

Soy only responded by knocking one blast back at her, then using rapid movement to get behind her and conducted the Strike of Revelation Technique, and delivered a swift chop to the base of her neck. Her nervous system overloaded, her eyes glazed, she lost focus, and fell to the ground. She regained consciousness when she was barely a foot from the ground. She halted her fall and looked back up to where Soy was. He looked fine from her view, but Soy was actually reaching his limit regeneration-wise. He hadn't tanked an attack like that ever since he was born from Majin Buu all those years ago. Charging his ki, he needed to end this, quickly.

"Alright… Big Bang…" The very same dark blue orb of energy formed in his outstretched hands. "KAMEHAME-AAAHG!" Nat had interrupted the attack by using rapid movement to appear behind Soy and give him a strong kick into his own attack, triggering a small explosion.

"I'm not done yet!" She exclaimed.  
"And neither am I! Majin… KAMEHAMEHA!" A pink kamehameha wave was fired from

his outstretched hands, engulfing Nat, the beam causing an explosion in the process.

 _They're both near their limits. Nat's gone through some training and Soy is of the Majin race, and I don't know how much training he's gone through. But so far, this is an even match in my opinion._ Rush was observing the ongoing fight. He noticed that Majin Soy was utilizing his body's abilities, even as a recruit. Nat showed promise in her fighting style, and her affiliation with Gogeta made her a more powerful patroller, making her a challenge to any other opponent. But, a Majin could easily use their regeneration ability to stay in the fight, while not needing to be necessarily strong, just to wear down their oppressor.

"You done yet?" Soy regenerated from another energy attack.

"Not even close!" Nat used rapid movement to appear behind him and performed a hammer fist to knock Soy to the ground.

"What? She still has this much energy?" Soy had recovered from his fall, and Nat rushed in, and began throwing strike attacks. Soy was barely able to keep up, and was starting to fail his blocking of attacks. "How can she keep fighting at this pace... she's starting to get faster than me!" Nat used rapid movement again and appeared in front of Soy, her hands in a signature pose that only a patroller in the Dragon Ball area would recognize.

"Ka…me…" A blue orb began to form between Nat's hands. "Ha…me…" The glow of the blue orb began to intensify. "HAAAAAAAA!" Nat thrust her hands forward and a massive blue beam of ki was fired from her two open palms, and it was en route to make a direct hit on Soy.

"OH SH-" The wave engulfed Soy, soon enough causing serious damage to his body.

Natalie was recovering from the Kamehameha wave that she just fired. Firing the Big Bang and normal Kamehameha had seriously drained her of energy. "Gh… Hah… That took way too much out of me…"

Majin Soy was pushed back, with his body intact. At least, half of it was. His whole bottom half was gone, legs and part of his stomach. His Majin antennae were bruised, and his torso and arms were in the same condition.

"Ugh…" Soy grunted. "That really… hurt…" He began to push with all his might so that he could regenerate his lower half. "Gah." Two legs shot out of his cut torso, the gi's pants taking form shortly afterwards. His bruises and blemishes began to vanish, leaving him looking untouched. But, in reality, he was at his limit. Having to regenerate form multiple giant attacks like that was a huge feat. But it was a feat that cost far too much stamina.

Nat saw her chance and moved in with a side kick, which Soy was barely able to block the attack. Noticing Soy's lowered strength, Nat instantly threw a hook after Soy blocked her kick. The punch hit its mark on Soy's cheek, making him recoil. Nat then gave Soy a mighty kick so that he was hurled away from Nat's position. Nat used rapid movement to appear above Soy's position and performed a downwards dropkick to send him straight into the ground, his impact causing a cloud of dust and debris to form. A medium-sized crater was present with an unconscious Soy in the middle when the dust cleared.

"Hah… Hah…" Nat slowly and carefully floated downwards to Earth. Her two feet did touch the ground, but her energy levels had been far too exhausted, and she fell down on all fours.

Rush flew down to Soy, and gave him a Senzu Essence Capsule, which revived Soy, restoring all his stamina. He then left Soy and went to Nat, giving her a normal Senzu bean.

"And that's the match. Nat wins." Rush announced. Soy had a look of determination on his face. He wanted a rematch.

"Alright, but I've got one thing… I want a rematch." Soy faced Nat and challenged her.

"Oh, really? After what happened today, I doubt that's going to be the case." She retorted.

"Actually," Rush jumped into the conversation, "I think that we should have a rematch tomorrow. Both of you have one day to train to prepare for the upcoming rematch, and you may train however you like."

 _However I like…?_ Soy began to think of a way to train. Then he remembered the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Oh! I know a place!" Soy blurted out. Nat became curious.

"I believe I know what you're thinking of, Soy." Rush answered. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What?" Soy and Nat responded simultaneously. Soy knew of a Room of Spirit and Time, but not a Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Yeah, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Rush informed them, "Wait, did you think it was called the Room of Spirit and Time?"

Both nodded their heads.

"Oh, it was called that because Mr. Popo just called it that because Goku couldn't pronounce it when he was young."

"Oh…that explains a lot, but yeah that's what I meant." Soy responded.

"Alright, let's go train Soy, we've got one day in there, which is equivalent to one year of training, and then you and Nat will have a rematch." The match has been set, all that's left is to wait until tomorrow when Rush and Soy come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Nat went off to find Almasen to train for the full day. She didn't want to get involved with anything Soy was doing.

-  
The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened, and a bright light shined forth, Rush and Soy stepped out, both in completely tattered clothes. Rush's entire top was gone, revealing hardened muscles from training, and Soy's shirt was missing half of itself, so that a sleeve covered only one arm, the rest was his salmon body and his ventilation holes. Almasen and Nat had been waiting outside for 3 hours, impatient to get that rematch going.

"Well you two don't look any stronger." Nat sneered. "What did you do, go in there and goof off for a year?" Nat joked. Almasen snickered at Nat's comment. "And while you two were in there, we learned a new technique, and perfected it, so I wouldn't be surprised if we were stronger than the both of you combined." She continued. Rush raised an eyebrow at the word "combined", he had a thought on their new technique, but dismissed it as impossible.

"Well then, prepare to be surprised, let me go change, and then we can have our rematch." Soy responded.

"You know full well that this won't be a fair fight, Soy." Rush informed Soy. He knew that if Alamsen was going to tag along with Nat, something was going to happen. It was best if they kept their senses up.

"Yeah, but they might learn to be humble, just a little bit." Soy entered the changing room with his new set of clothes.

The upcoming fight was becoming more and more popular. With Almasen and Rush on the sidelines and Nat and Soy being the main fighters, there was a much bigger stage in the wasteland than usual. All of their instructors had shown up. Perfect Cell had followed Nat, Vegito decided to join Almasen, Andromeda wanted to go with Rush to observe, and Whis was there for the fun of it. Trunks joined in as the referee to announce when the match was over, and stop the fight if any killing was bound to occur.

"Nat and Soy, prepare yourselves for the fight." Trunks stated.

"You had better win this fight Nat! Otherwise you will not be perfect, like _me_." Perfect Cell practically commanded, pointing to himself to emphasize his point. "Don't let yourself lose to a punk like him!"

"Good luck Soy! I know you can do it!" Whis shouted out to encourage Soy.

"Whis, do you really have that much faith in that Majin?" Beerus inquired. "I so easily batted that other pink one back on earth away. What was his name? Majin Buu?"

"Of course!" Whis replied. "And that's just because he wasn't at your level, Lord Beerus. Not many people here are, after all! Oh ho ho ho!" Whis let out his signature laugh.

Nat and Soy were ready after their mentors had given them their cheers. Or commands in Cell's case. However, Vegito and Andromeda were on the sidelines with their students. Vegito was giving Almasen a look. Rush took notice and realized that Almasen WAS there for a reason, she was a trump card, and Vegito didn't like her part in it. Andromeda also looked over and noticed what everyone's stares. She whispered into Rush's ear, "I don't like what she's planning…"

"I know… I don't either." Rush whispered back.

"What?" Almasen noticed the looks the three of them were giving her. She narrowed her eyes. "You see something you like?" She indignantly asked the rhetorical question. Vegito and Rush looked away, blushing, and Andromeda cast a final glare and looked onto the battlefield. Rush followed suit after recovering. Then, Almasen began to wave at someone. Rush followed her gaze to find another male human with the angel Clockwork on the other side of the field. The other man waved back.

"I didn't know that her crush would be showing up today." Andromeda observed.

"I didn't expect him to. And it looks like he's still wearing that stupid scarf." Vegito added.

"Uh, it's not stupid!" Almasen took offense to Vegito's comment.

"Tone." Was Vegito's only response, with a glare down at Almasen.

"Ulp!" Almasen shut her mouth. She knew that Vegito had the capability to literally disintegrate her at any given moment, so it was hard speaking out for herself. His strictness also added to one of Almasen's other quirks; her rebellious side. "But still, it looks good!"

"But still, it's hiding something. I can feel it…" Vegito stared down the other man. That scarf was covering something up. But what was it?

"Enough about him, Veggie. Let's just focus on the match." Andromeda said.

"Gh! Mmmph." Vegito blushed at the nickname, and did as he was told.

"BEGIN!" Trunks signaled the start of the rematch.

 _Strange, I've never seen Vegito follow someone else's command before. Is Andromeda really that strong? Or is there something I'm missing here…?_ Rush's mind began to churn. His thoughts were broken when a loud crash rang out through the area. The match had begun with Soy knocking Nat into the ground after she attempted a head-on punch.

"Great. Why is this happening again?" Nat got up from her crater and flew back up to Soy's level.

The two rushed at each other and began to throw flurry attacks of kicks and punches, each of Nat's being blocked, and some of Soy's hitting their mark. Nat broke away and flew higher. From her newfound height she fired four ki blasts at Soy, and raised one arm up to the sky, hand open, palm out.

"Destructo-disc!" A yellow disc of incredibly sharp ki formed above her open palm. "Yah!" She threw the disc so that it chased the other blasts she had just fired. Soy knocked away the first ki blast, countered the second one with his own, dodged the third, and used rapid movement to dodge the last one. Then, the Destructo Disc came out behind the smoke from the second blast and cut Soy in half, separating his waist and his torso from each other.

"Yes!" Nat rejoiced.

Soy just put on a fake expression of pain. He then looked at Nat. She looked at him with a smirk, and he returned the expression. Nat raised an eyebrow, confused at this new development.

"Is that all you got? I thought you had actually trained for once." Taunted Soy. His lower half that the disc had cut off rushed towards his torso. The two pieces of him merged together and Soy was back to normal. "Come on, try your best. At this point you can't even hurt me."

"You know what? SHUT UP!" Retorted Nat. She fired a barrage of ki blasts at Soy's general area, throwing up smoke and dust, and plenty of explosions, too. The smoke cleared and Soy was nowhere to be found. "Where did you go, you little-"

Nat was cut off when Soy appeared in front of her and threw a powerful knee that connected with her stomach. Whilst Nat was stuck against Soy's knee, he struck Nat with an elbow to the back of her head. Soy then released his knee and elbow, letting Nat float freely in the air for a second, then kicked her downwards into the ground, kicking up dust and making a crater.

Almasen was looking onwards with surprise on her face. She hadn't seen Soy fight before, and Nat made it seem like he wasn't such a big deal. Was she lying to her? She dismissed the question and decided to wait and see if Nat would need to use the new technique.

Nat stood up. _What the hell? Did a year seriously pass in the chamber? But that's literally impossible…_

"In case you were wondering, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber uses magic to work. It's not exactly... natural." Soy guessed that Nat would be wondering why he was so powerful at this point.

"..." Nat just put on a more stoic face. She then assumed a pose where she moved her right arm behind her, making sure that her palm was open and facing in front of her, and the back of her left hand, with a slightly closed hand, touched the right hand. The pose was very noticeable from the trained eye. A purple ball of ki formed in her left hand in the pose. "It doesn't matter. I'll still beat you. No matter how much you'll do, I'm still going to win!" The light from the ki intensified. "Galick Gun…" She put on a more intense look. Soy just kept looking down at her. "FIRE!" She thrust both hands forward as if she was pushing air towards Soy, and a purple wave of ki fired from her two outstretched hands. At the last second, Soy noticed the danger, and was barely able to throw his arms up to block the attack.

"Jeez, she really put a lot into this one… Oh dear." The beam overpowered Soy's block and hit him, making an explosion in the air. A bruised Nat then rushed out of the crater and locked onto Soy's previous position and threw a kick, which connected with Soy's head. His head was cartoonishly stretched out by the kick, his neck expanding as his head gained distance from his body. Though his posture belied shock, he had everything under control. He was just a little surprised. His neck began to retract until he was back at his normal self again.

"What the hell is your race? WHY ARE YOU IMMORTAL?! GAH!" Nat began to throw a flurry of strike attacks, each of which Soy dodged. Nat attempted a straight punch to Soy's face, which he moved his head a little to dodge. He grabbed her arm.

"Ah-ah-ah." His free hand was raised, shaking a finger. He pulled Nat towards him and gave her an elbow to the face, a kick to the stomach, and finally grabbed her by the shirt and threw her into the ground with half of his power, which still made a respectable crater and cloud.

Nat was on one knee, trying to get up. There was drool coming out of her closed mouth, and some blood was dribbling over her eye. Her eyebrows twitched with rage. Finally, she was able to get on both feet and float out of the crater back onto flat ground. Soy floated down to reach her lower level. He observed Nat's wounds and bruises.

"You look pretty beat up. You might want some help with that." Soy gestured to Rush. Nat stayed silent and glared at Soy. "I'm being serious! I can ask my friend to heal you right now, if your pride allows it." She still was glaring, holding one arm. She finally closed her eyes and accepted it.

"Fine. Call him over." Nat sighed.

"OH, RUUUSH!" Soy called.

 _Well, this was bound to happen._ Rush thought. "Yeah?" He responded.

"Would you kindly heal my opponent, I want an even match, not some kind of slaughter."

"Alright!" Rush's aura flared and he quickly made his way over 200 feet of land towards Nat, who still had trouble accepting the help. "Now, hold still. This may hurt a little since it's your first time being healed so quickly." Rush stuck out his hands and a warm, pink aura began to emanate from them. Pink little waves began to flow outwards and make contact with Nat.

"Ugh… Ow…" Nat's wounds began to close and her bruises disappeared. Rush continued his healing.

"Alright, that's done." Rush lowered his hands. "Keep going, Soy. Looks like you've got this under control."

"Don't be so sure. I'm going to have to ask a favor of my friend, since you asked yours… Almasen, I need some help!" Nat called out. Almasen's aura flared and she, too, quickly flew over to Nat.

"This was the part I wasn't looking forward to." Vegito criticized.

"Why's that?" Andromeda questioned.

"It's because they're using a technique that turns them into what I am."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. They learned it."

"That's why Rush had a bad feeling about this fight…" Andromeda looked to the battlefield with concern. "And that's why Nat brought her friend with her…"

What, exactly is this new technique? And how will the two girls use it to their advantage? Rush stood ready. He knew that this was coming.

"Soy, get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"Get ready for one of the dumbest fights of your life."

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Rush has met the new Patrollers, and has fought one of them, though she is no match for him. We have been introduced to Majin Soy, who has much potential, which will be brought out in the next chapter.**

 **NEXT TIME : Two versus One**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **7\. Two Versus One**

"And why would I be preparing for a dumb fight?" Questioned Soy.

"Well you're about to see why…" Almasen and Nat locked hands, looking intently at each other. Then closed their eyes and focused their energy. Their bodies were enveloped completely in a white glowing light, and they began to merge. One body of light began to combine with the other, forming one singular, new, more powerful human. She was taller, more mature, and had golden highlights at the tips of her black hair. She was wearing a mix of a skirt and leggings, with a gi as her shirt. One eye was dark brown, and the other was hazel. Vegito knew that this was going to happen, and the energy he felt emanating from the new person was immense, but nothing compared to him. The new person put on a grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a few of you didn't expect this." The person's voice sounded like Nat and Almasen were speaking simultaneously. "Well, here's an introduction. I'm Nalma!" Her aura flared a purple hue, blasting away huge boulders and shattering nearby cliffs.

"Oh, this is an interesting development, I didn't expect any other humans to be able to fuse." said Whis, he looked serious for once.

"Whis, why would a fusion be any trouble? If you remember correctly I easily beat those children's fusion, was its name, Gotenks?" Beerus yawned. He didn't believe that a fusion really helped that much.

"Yes Lord Beerus, but these 2 girls are much stronger than those children." replied Whis.

"I should have seen this coming, but I thought they wouldn't have been able to manage fusion, still, Soy should be able to handle this." said Rush.

"Vegito, how much do you think their power will increase? And how much will it overpower the Majin?" Andromeda questioned.

Vegito shakes his head, "Impossible to tell how much power they will gain, but they will overpower the Majin for sure." Vegito responded.

"I don't know, Vegito." Whis interjected. "I'd say Soy's hiding something!" Whis took another bite out of the strawberry he somehow found.

"Yeah, have a little faith in Soy, you don't know the extent of his power!" retorted Rush.

"Grr… Watch your tone!" Vegito yelled back.

"Ulp! Yes, sir!" Rush shut his mouth.

"Come at me, Soy! Show me what you've got!" Nalma taunted. She made

Soy just rushed in to try and land a punch, but Nalma dodged it with ease, humming as she did so. Soy kept trying to land a hit, throwing multiple kinds of strike attacks, kicks, punches, or sometimes ki blasts, but Nalma was avoiding all of it. Nalma simply whistled as Soy threw another punch, but he overcompensated and fell forward. Nalma took this chance and uppercutted Soy's stomach hard enough that she punched straight through Soy's body. She held her arm out, Soy still impaled on it, and pushed him off with her foot. She then gave him a right hook which launched him to the left, she used rapid movement and appeared in Soy's new course and kicked him upwards into the air. She teleported above Soy and finished her offensive with a powerful kick, sending Soy down into the earth, shattering the ground as he made impact.

 _I've heard of fusion from Rush in the chamber, but I never expected it to be this strong… Perhaps I'll let her have her way for a little._ Soy regenerated the hole in his stomach, and cleaned himself up. _I better at least go at full power here._ Soy's salmon-colored aura flared, and his power began to rise at an incredible rate. Putting on a cocky grin, he floated back up to Nalma's level, with 100% power.

"What's with the grin? Was it really that funny that I was just knocking you around like you were nothing?" Nalma taunted.

"It's nothing. It's just that you'll run out of time before you can beat me."

"Don't be so sure about that! Check this out!" Nalma instantly appeared in front of Soy and gave him a kick at 50% power. Soy took damage from the attack, more than he would have liked. Nalma then raised both her hands in a signature T-pose.

"You know what's next, Soy! Final…" Yellow ki spheres appeared in her two hands. She moved them together in front of her, then moved them to her side. She was still staring down a shivering Soy, who was holding his head from the kick. "Kamehameha!" The blue wave with yellow sparks surrounding it engulfed Soy, turning him to mush. The beam continued into a mountain, which was decimated by an explosion that everyone watching the fight could see, even from that distance.

Bits and pieces of salmon-colored flesh were floating around. They all began to converge into a little ball, then the rest of the pieces merged with the salmon ball, soon reforming to make Soy, good as new, but he was catching his breath.

"Take a hint, Soy. I win." Nalma had a more serious face now. She stuck out her hand, preparing to end this.

"Hold on." Rush floated up to Soy's level. "Let me try this out. Since Almasen's in that body of yours, Nalma, it's completely fine for me to fight too." Rush gave Soy a Senzu. "Go take a rest, I want to see if you'll still be able to take her on when we get to round 2." Rush readied himself.

"You don't plan on stealing this fight from me, right?" Soy crossed his arms.

"Well, considering I'm nowhere near Nalma's strength at this moment, there's a low chance of that." Rush grinned.

"Alright, I'll let you get to it then…" Soy slowly floated downwards, where the spectators were waiting.

"I'll take the first attack, if you don't mind." Rush raised his power to 100%.

"Alright, ladies first." Nalma taunted.

"Hmph." Rush flew into Nalma's vicinity and threw a side kick. Nalma blocked it. Rush was much faster than Soy, but he couldn't regenerate damage, so he needed to get these calculations done, and quickly. He began to throw a flurry of punches, which Nalma blocked all of it, with an expression of slight surprise at his speed.

Catching one of Rush's attacks, she threw him down to the ground. Right before he hit the ground, she appeared in front of him and gave him a push kick to the face, changing his downward course into a sideways flight into a cliff. She stuck out an open hand and fired a barrage of ki blasts from her one hand, making the cliff crumble over Rush. Under the rubble, Rush had nearly finished his calculations, and so far, it was looking good. He burst out from the rubble, and returned a powerful ki wave to Nalma. She caught it with one hand and dispelled it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her simultaneous voice rang out. "Are you trying to make yourself lose?" She pushed her hand back out and rebounded the wave that Rush fired, but with twice the power. Rush barely had time to dodge, and flew upwards above Nalma.

"One last thing…" Rush put his hands into a triangular position. "Ki-ko-f*ck yourself."

"Excuse me, what?" Nalma looked up with confusion.

"TRI-BEAM…" Rush had locked onto Nalma. "HAAAAH!" The diamond blast engulfed Nalma, punching her into the ground, with a square crater being her temporary position under sea level.

She recovered and began to fly up from the hole. "Upstart little…"

"HAAAH!" Rush fired another tri-beam, pushing Nalma back into the crater. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Rush charged another attack. He was performing the Neo-Tri beam that he mastered in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was one of the techniques that he had mastered out of the many he learned. "HAAH! HAAH! HAAAAH! HAAAAH!" Four consecutive tri-beams.

"GAH! WHAT! THE! HELL!" Nalma wasn't taking much damage, but was still being pushed into the ground. Rush halted his assault, letting Nalma recover. "Urgh...Are you DONE?!" Nalma finally flew out from the crater in front of a panting Rush.

"Pretty sure I am. But you are, too." Rush then lowered his hands and returned to a neutral stance.

"What makes you say that?" Nalma rushed in and gave Rush a punch to the gut, which made him cough up some sort of clear liquid, then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him back to the ground.

"Whoa." Andromeda was in shock.

"That's a dirty way to fight, Nalma." Vegito called out.

"I don't care how they fight. As long as Nat's the one who wins." Cell interjected. "This is PERFECT! The guy who's been beating her down is out of the ring, and even his friend, who's stronger than him, can't stand up to her! Ha ha ha!"

"Don't be so… cocky… Cell…" Rush had floated back to the spectators.

"Here." Soy gave Rush a senzu, which he happily consumed.

"Alright!" Rush was back at full power. "Calculations are complete."

"What's the result, then?" Soy inquired.

"You'll beat her." Rush gave the answer.

"What? But you saw how he was getting the hell beaten out of him earlier! You're not just gonna let your friend back into the fight because you say so!" Andromeda was mad with how Rush just would brush off his friend's power against Nalma. He'd die!

"Actually, I agree with what Rush says." Whis had floated over, and lightly bonked Andromeda on the head with his staff. "I told you that Soy was hiding something, didn't I? Rush was just doing some calculations to see if the new form would hold out."

Soy grinned. "At least my friend and my mentor can figure it out."

"What? You have a transformation? Why were you hiding it?" Andromeda was confused as to why Soy was doing such a thing.

"I was letting her think she had a chance."

"So basically, you were toying with them?" Vegito asked. Soy nodded in response. "Honestly, that's a cocky move, but I think that they deserve it for trying to make the fight go the way that they wanted it to." Vegito grinned. "Perhaps you should go teach that Nalma character a lesson, eh?"

"That's the plan." Soy began to float back out to the battlefield.

"Look who came back out of hiding!" Nalma looked over to find Soy moving back into the field. "Ready for your second beating already?"

"Are you?" Soy kept his smirk.

"What…" Nalma was genuinely confused. Then Soy began to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS… MY… NEW FORM! GHH...GAAAAH!" His salmon aura began to envelop his body, hiding him from sight of all the spectators. But Vegito and Rush sensed something, and insane boost in power. The rocks began to fly, the ground began to crack and the earth was being torn up by the power Soy was outputting.

"What the hell is this?" Nalma asked rhetorically.

Soy's aura then began to relax. It fell down to a level that revealed a different Soy. He was taller, with more developed muscles. He lost his Majin hair but kept a giant new antenna atop his head, 3 steam vents lined up on each side of it. His grin became larger. He had assumed the form of "Super Majin", or in this case…

"This is my new form, a Super Majin. But, you can call me Super Soy." He pointed to himself. His voice had deepened considerably as well.

"Super Soy? And this is supposed to make you stronger? Please, I'll still swat you like a fly!" Taunted Nalma.

"I invite you to try." Responded Soy.

"I think I will!" Nalma throws a left hook, expecting to be much faster than Soy, however, Soy dodges it. Nalma, slightly annoyed, throws a flurry of punches and kicks, which Soy dodges, looking quite bored.

"Is that all you got? It seems like this fusion's only given you double the ego." Taunted Soy.

"Heh heh heh... It's not like I've used my full power yet." Nalma's face became more serious. "Take this!" Her arm glowed her bright purple aura, and a ki blade formed around it, her arm acting like a double-edged sword. Throwing a jab using her left arm caused Soy to instinctively bat it away, but Nalma then made another jab using her right arm, the sword arm, and impaled Soy.

"Gh...Interesting attack... Didn't Vegito use this against Majin Buu? Where did you learn that?" Questioned Soy.

"When I was training, I mastered it after my 3rd fusion. I figured out how to solidify my energy into a blade. It's just like a very controlled Destructo-Disc if you look at it correctly." Nalma looked from her ki-infused arm back up to Soy. "But how about you? When did you learn to transform?"

"It's a long story, you sure you've got time to hear it?"

"I'm sure I have time to hear it, don't worry about me coming undone anytime soon."

"If you say so…" Soy began. "In the chamber, Rush and I were doing some intense training. He had begun our training of energy. Energy control and energy blasts, you know. We were currently in a beam struggle where we were fighting to see who's ki wave would overpower the other, and I was losing. The wave engulfed me, and it began to tear me apart. Now, this was a feeling that I would be torn apart forever and never reformed, so I began to resort to desperate measures, and that was raising my power level by pure rage alone. I soon enough got to this form, and I diffused Rush's ki wave. But it was hard trying to keep a level head. You see, when I first achieved this form I had no control over my actions, they were all evil or malicious. Rush still found a way to subdue me, and we went through mental training to help me master this new body, and here I am. Though, I would still be careful about getting on my bad side. Rush made that happen in the chamber and he nearly died." Soy grinned. "So, are you ready to get this back on track?"

"Hmph. Damn right." Nalma assumed a fighting stance that was a mix of Almasen's and Nat's. Soy just kept his position with crossed arms, not even assuming a real stance. _Seriously? Well if he's not ready, then I'll give him something that'll make him learn his lesson._ Nalma plotted a plan of attack. _If I go in and attack from his left side with a ki blade, that might work. I'll try that._ "HAAAAA!" Using rapid movement, Nalma appeared behind Soy, delivering a downwards blow aimed at Soy's head with her sword arm. Soy reacted correctly by spinning around and catching the arm using both of his hands.

Soy had caught the ki sword, and he had a deadly stare directed at Nalma. Soy threw her arm to the side and performed a roundhouse kick to Nalma's cheek which made her lose her composure. He didn't stop with that simple counter attack. He rushed in and landed a flurry of strike attacks. Finishing his barrage with a powerful punch to Nalma's stomach, he used rapid movement to appear behind her and performed the Strike of Revelation attack. Nalma had the same response as Nat did, and was knocked out. Just before Nalma fell, Soy extended his arm out to grab her by the hair, and violently pulled her in and gave her a merciless knee to the chest, breaking a few ribs. He had a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Soy still wasn't done with her. He shifted his grip from her hair to her shirt and headbutted her. Still holding her, he began to throw multiple punches to her gut, making her cough up blood, quickly weakening her, enough to make her black out again. Finally, he threw Nalma into the ground, and struck a familiar T-pose.  
"Get ready, Nalma. Final… Kamehameha!" The Blue wave with yellow sparks flew towards Nalma at an incredible rate, she regained consciousness at the last moment, and was engulfed by the blast. The resulting explosion was enough to make even Vegito look on with surprise.

"That's incredible, how much training did those two even do?" Vegito wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure… but whatever they did they got incredibly strong." Andromeda observed. The mushroom cloud was beginning to clear now.

"That won't beat me….you can't beat me with my own move…" Nalma flied back up to the stage. _Damn it….how is he so strong?_ Nalma appeared in front of Soy and began throwing punches and kicks that Soy easily dodged.

"That's odd, it's been over 30 minutes, why hasn't she defused?" Questioned Vegito.

"Perhaps she pushed the boundaries of that fusion technique," Whis kept feasting upon his strawberries, "My, my, those 2 girls are quite skilled after all." Whis turned to Beerus. "Lord Beerus, I believe that Soy needs some more intense training. Would you mind training him?" Whis asked.

"Eh? And why would I do that?" retorted Beerus.

"Because Lord Beerus, I hear there is a new flavor of Ramen coming out and I think I can get it for you if you do." Whis tried to persuade Beerus into this new session.

"Well, I'm not really hungry, and Bulma will get it for me anyways. Besides, I'm getting tired of this fight. Let's just go back to the normal Earth. I've heard that Bulma's got another party going on."

Slightly confused, Vegito looked over to Beerus. "Wait, but isn't she dead at this point? It's been at least 2000 years since I've last seen her."

"Well, you're forgetting, this Beerus is from a different timeline." Trunks explained. "He's from the Golden Frieza era, so Bulma's still alive." Trunks turned back to Vegito. "Besides, you're from the unfortunate timeline where Buu managed to kill Dende…"

Vegito kept silent at that point.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but it's just how the Universe Patrol's recruitment system sometimes works." Trunks tried to compensate for making Vegito remember. "Besides, you'll find plenty of incredibly strong opponents here, and you can help stop your timeline's events from happening for the others!"

"..." Vegito looked up. "I'll take that excuse, but don't expect to be let off the hook again if you bring up my past." He returned his gaze to the battlefield. "What the?!" Vegito saw Soy toying with Nalma by making her miss attacks and giving her punches she couldn't avoid. He was having a bit too much fun, and it was a good idea to put a stop to it.

 _Alright, that's far enough._ Rush's aura flared a pinkish hue and his hair gained pink highlights in an instant, his power multiplying by 50. Quickly flying up to Soy, who now had Nalma in a choke hold, Rush performed a right hook to the back of Soy's head, making him reel with pain.

"That's enough, Soy. I want a turn in this." Rush stated.

"Agh, dude, what the hell?!" Soy was hunched over, holding his head. "That hurt! I was just having some fun, is there something wrong with that?"

"You know, I agree with your friend's statement, Majin." Vegito had flown up alongside Rush. "Get out of here. I don't want some... **thing** toying with my pupil and her friend."

Soy's anger flared, but he managed to suppress it when he realized how weak he was in comparison to Vegito. He wouldn't be able to do anything against him… even in his more powerful form. He was no match for Vegito, so he let Rush take his turn. He floated down to the stands and reverted back to his base form. "Damn it."

"Hold on a damn minute, are you planning on fighting my pupil whilst they're weakened?" Vegito grabbed the back of Rush's collar.

"What? No! I've got a senzu bean right here!" He held up the said bean.

"Good. Then go out there and have your turn." Vegito pushed him towards Nalma.

"Alright. Nalma!" Rush called out.

"WHAT?!" She angrily responded.

"SENZU BEAN!" He threw the bean at Nalma, which she caught.

"Mmph…" She hesitantly ate the bean. "Gah! Whoa…" All her power was restored, and the amount of it was a bit surprising for the fusion. "That feels… amazing…" She playfully flared her aura. "Alright!" She was ready to continue fighting. Her wounds had closed and her broken bones were healed.

"Now that you look ready for more, why don't we begin with something a little more intense." Rush raised his power level another stage, and his aura flared a bright, light red. It engulfed him, tore up the ground, and faded to reveal that his pink highlights had disappeared, and there was only a streak of red in the left half of his hair, from the root down to the end. His aura retained the light red glow. "Another layer of 20 times power. That year of training let me reach this altered state." He looked down towards Soy. "Soy reached a whole new level as well. You're lucky he didn't use his other form against you."

Nalma looked onward, slightly wary. Rush hadn't used his psychotic form against her when he first fought her… Was this seriously necessary?

"But I know you're hiding something. Come on, out with it. Show me YOUR new form."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You've got an incredible amount of potential energy. Don't you realize that?" Rush could feel all of Nalma's hidden power. She just didn't know how to bring it out.

"I still don't get what you're saying." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then. Since you don't get it, I'll force it out of you!" Rush charged Nalma, and purposefully threw a punch that would miss. Nalma took the bait and dodged it, which Rush used rapid movement to appear behind Nalma and struck her from behind with a kick. She was pushed forward by the force, and instinctively turned around to face Rush again, only to see he had disappeared. He reappeared right in front of her and threw a left hook, catching Nalma's cheek.

 _His new form increased his strength by this much… and Soy's strength was increased a lot as well… What are these two, prodigies?_ Nalma was caught up in the moment, she was being beaten by a single person who wasn't a fusion, or even a deity.

Rush continued to barrage Nalma with his kicks. "Oh, come on! Make me use my arms at least." _I have to be able to make her get really mad… That's the only way she'll reach the Psychotic form._ Rush finished off his barrage with a powerful kick straight to Nalma's nose.

"Hey, did you know your nose is bleeding?" Rush observed. Nalma put her hand under her nose and felt the blood slowly dripping out. "Clean yourself off, you're a disgrace."

"That's MY line!" Vegito yelled from the group of spectators.

"Grr…" Nalma growled and rushed back at Rush throwing as many punches and kicks as possible. Rush moved backwards, dodging and blocking her attacks. Nalma ceased her barrage and looked up at Rush, who returned a cocky grin. "RRAAAAH!" Nalma and Rush both moved towards each other faster than the normal eye could see, and their attacks began to clash. Rush playfully batted away punches and blocked kicks, while grabbing her elbow and throwing it back if there ever was a need.

Nalma crashes into the wasteland, Rush had broken her guard and kicked her hard enough to create large cracks in the earth. "Come on, Nalma. I'm not even trying!" Rush laughed, and formed a triangle shape with his hands. "Get ready Nalma!" Nalma stood up, struck a familiar pose.

"Galick Gun..."

"Tri-beam…."

"FIRE!"

"HAAAAAA!"

Though the Galick Gun could be sustained, and the tri-beam was a single shot, the latter dispelling the wave of energy and colliding with Nalma, creating the same square crater.

"Hm... that's a fair amount of power. I never thought Rush would be able to output that much." noted Vegito.

"Oh please, Rush could beat Nalma any day in this form." replied Andromeda.

Rush began to float downwards in front of the crater. "Are you done down there? Or do I need to go in there to get you out?" Rush taunted. There was no response. "Oh, Goddammit, do I really have to?" Rush flew into the crater, grabbed Nalma by the neck, and carried her in a chokehold to a new spot, right above the crater.

"Gh… ack!" Nalma was nearly immobilized.

"What's the matter? I told you you have a new form. Why aren't you unlocking it?" He let go of her neck and instantly followed up with a straight punch to her stomach, making her cough up some blood. As she was still reeling, he grabbed her arm and did a moving forward flip, throwing her down once he ended the stunt.

Nalma slowly recovered, getting up from the ground. _Dammit, My fusion is going to run out anytime soon…_ Nalma observed her hands. _That might mean that I can't… Win…_

"Hey, come on back here. I'm not done with you, toy." Rush called out. _That ought to put the final nail in the coffin._

Nalma perked up at the new nickname she had received from Rush. "Grrr… RRRAGH!" She blasted towards Rush, throwing multiple strike attacks which mostly missed making contact. The ones that did were blocked. Rush began to notice a change in her energy.

 _There… that's it… That's the power of the Psychotic form. I just need to bring it out, now…_ Rush dodged another punch. "Come on, hit me with your best shot, baby." She kept trying. "You know, you're not called a boy toy for nothing, right?" Letting out a "Hyah!", Rush kicked Nalma away from him.

"Gh… NO! I'm… not losing!" Hot, pink, glowing streaks began to decorate the ends of her hair.

 _Good, she's close to unlocking Psychotic form, just have to push her bit more._ "Not bad, you got a little power boost there. Keep going you might be able to block a few of my punches!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She used rapid movement to try and get behind Rush and land a sneak attack on him, but Rush blocked her like it was nothing.

"Come on Nalma! Try and actually hit me! You're getting closer!" Taunted Rush as he dodged a kick from Nalma.

"Stop it! Stop taunting me!" Another punch, another miss.

"Well, it's not like you can MAKE me." Rush responded. She threw another kick, but ultimately, it was another miss. Rush took advantage of a missed push kick and threw her into the ground once more. "Ha ha ha! This is getting boring. But it's still funny seeing how much of a tryhard you're being right now."

Nalma's breathing began to become more ragged. Her face started to become redder. Her aura glowed a new color - pink. Rush was still putting on a fake laugh in the background.

 _If she's going to achieve this new form, she may as well feel its power._ Rush was actually going to give her some compensation for his cruel behavior towards her. He was going to let her lay it into him.

"No… Gh… This ends here… Right now… RRRR…" Nalma's aura flared a bright pink. "RRRRRAAAAAAAHH!" A pink light enveloped her entire body. Rush felt her ki increase 50 times over. Soon, her aura began to fade, enough to reveal a pink-eyed Nalma, with bright pink highlights at the ends of her hair.

"Holy… Sh-" Rush was cut off by a powerful punch from Nalma, who was remaining silent at this point, her face contorted into an expression of unbelievable rage.

"Wait, what the hell just happened? Nalma's Power increased 50 times!" Vegito observed. He had an expression of slight surprise.

"Rush got what he wanted, a good fight. He helped Nalma unlock her Psychotic form, one stage of the power boosts for humans. I would prepare for some anger management issues from the two of them though." Replied Soy.

"The two of them?" Andromeda asked.

"He meant the fusion. Rush has already gone through this stage, as Soy told me. He added that he had some anger issues when he first achieved the form." Vegito answered. Rush was currently being battered and thrown around the field.

"So that's what he was doing, I was wondering why he was being so cruel." Said Andromeda.

"Hm, I didn't know that humans had a transformation, it's not very visible, but it seems to do its job. Oh ho ho!" Whis laughed.

"Whis, that power up is still nothing. Why are you getting all excited?" Beerus scratched his nose. "It's like a pink super saiyan, what's the difference? I'd still crush it."

"Lord Sir Beerus." Soy began. "There recently was a genetic enhancement found for the humans. Fusing a little bit of Saiyan blood into them gave them the ability to transform. I don't know all the science behind it, but it works. However, I feel like Rush was the first one to ever bring it out and control it. The previous patroller who achieved the Psychotic form went mad and had to be suppressed by Trunks himself." Soy explained half of the backstory of the new human forms. "The one Rush is currently using is called an "Altered" form. It's a step above the Psychotic form, and is achievable by meditation. The only thing that changes besides power output is the hair. That one streak of red in his hair and his red eyes signify the transformation."

"Alright, so what?" Beerus continued. "As I said, I'd still crush any of those human transformations." He took a drink of the glass of orange juice he had in his hand. "Oh, that's good."

"Lord Beerus," Whis began to reply, "Soy and Rush have told me about a theory. They believe that their races have the ability to achieve a form that can contain godly ki."

"Now, that's just ridiculous." Beerus set his glass down.

"Actually, Lord Beerus, it's possible, but only with help from another person with godly ki. At least, that's what we believe so far." Looking back to the field, Soy saw Rush take a kick to the side of the head, which sent him into one of the remaining cliffsides.

"You got what you wanted. Now stand up and fight." Nalma was completely serious. No messing around, now.

Rush stayed on his knees. Nalma slowly moved in closer and landed. "I said, STAND UP." She threw a punch aimed directly to Rush's head. Rush caught the punch with little effort, again.

"Good, don't forget this." He said, his hair hiding his face. "This feeling of rage. This feeling of power. Keep it in both your minds, and you'll succeed." He jumped up and delivered a flying reverse kick to Nalma's torso, which pushed her backwards a good distance, leaving two dug out trails where her feet were on the ground. However, one of the other spectators was getting antsy. He was tapping his foot, with his arms crossed. Putting on a sour scowl, he began to fly up.

"What are you doing?" Clockwork asked him. "Fyre?" His face became serious.

"This won't happen again, trust me." Fyre responded. "I need to prove to her I can protect her."

"What do you sense?" Clockwork followed up.

"They'll defuse, and he'll still attack them." He began to move forwards.

"At least keep your A.T. Field up. I'm not going to let you get hurt yet." Clockwork advised.

Then, Fyre took off in the direction where Nalma and Rush were facing off.

"I'm going to end this fight. One last time!" Rush moved his hands into position. "Tri-beam…" Charging his energy, he prepared to release the attack.

Suddenly, Nalma began to glow a bright yellow. The singular glowing body split into two separate ones. Nalma had defused, finally.

"HAA-OH CRAP!" Rush couldn't call off his attack in time, and the two girls were seemingly caught up in the beam. That is, if there wasn't an octagonal shield in between the two, they would have. Fyre was above Nat and Almasen, two hands outstretched to create his A.T. Field into a shield.

"Fyre!" Almasen called.

"Fyre?" Nat confusedly looked up. "What? Why are you here?"

"To save your lives." He casually responded. He lowered his two hands.

Rush dropped his hands and let out a breath. "Holy crap. Thank God you stepped in. Hey, who are you, anywa-" A right hook to Rush's face sent him back into the same cliffside he had crashed into before.

"That's for nearly killing my friends, and my girl."

Almasen beamed up at Fyre, while Nat looked a little pissed off. "The hell was that for? He was just thanking you for saving us!"

"Oh… I might have overreacted a little." Fyre was known for getting a little too caught up in some situations. Perhaps that was the way that he worked as an individual of a rare race.

Rush flew back over, and dropped his altered form, and just then, Soy landed on the ground, with two girls landing behind him.

"Uh, Rush? There are two girls here to see you…." called Soy

"What the hell were you three doing? You guys missed your missions because of this stupid quarrel!" The brunette yelled. She had twintails and was slightly shorter than the other one.

"Yeah, why the hell were you two…" The blonde-haired, tall girl with untouched hair looked towards Nat and Almasen, "you managed to miss the training session for the Evangelion universe! You guys have to make that up now!"

"Rush, who are these two?" Soy had moved beside Rush, whispering into his ear.

"Oh, right, you guys haven't met." Rush gestured to the short brunette. "This is Ara. She's actually pretty strong for her size." His comment emitted a "Hey!" from Ara, and she playfully bopped him on the head after jumping up to reach Rush's height. "And the taller one is Neutra. She's more about muscle than energy, though. These two are my close friends. Don't tell anyone, but we, as a trio to be tussled with, snuck out after hours during our time in the academy to get some serious training in. And Neutra, Ara, this is Majin Soy, he helped me master my Psychotic and Altered forms. Not to mention that he's trained with me a lot in the Time Chamber."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey!"

"Well, now that we are all properly introduced, uh... Why are you two here?" inquired Rush.

"Oh yeah, did you manage to forget that we have MISSIONS to do?" questioned Ara.

"Oh crap….I completely forgot...uh, which mission do we have to do right now?" asked Rush.

"Right now, you and Ara have a mission in the SU universe." Said Neutra. "You're to be briefed once you get there." Neutra turned around. "But for now…" She pointed to Fyre, Nat, and Almasen. "You three are coming with me. We're making up that training for the Evangelion Universe."

"Hey, that means you too, Soy. Come on, let's go." Said Rush.

"Yeah, let's get moving." responded Soy.

"Alright. Ara, Soy, grab onto my shoulders." They responded in kind.

"Right, let's move!" Rush put two fingers to his forehead and used instant transmission to quickly arrive at the SU Universe sector, where a young adult Steven Universe was waiting. The sector was decorated with multiple Gem structures. Statues of the kindergarten, the homeworld gems, and the Crystal Gems were monumental and spaced evenly throughout the area. Everything seemed to be made expertly out of limestone.

A Pearl directed the three into the briefing room. "Right this way."

"Thank you." Rush responded. The Pearl just blushed slightly and moved away.

"What?" Soy was questioning the Pearl's reaction.

"Pearls that were just recruited aren't used to being thanked. You see, in the main universe of SU, they're basically servants to other Gems that are considered "greater" than them. So, they're indentured servants who really can't process thanks yet. The ones who have been here for a while are used to it though." The briefing room was a little more dull. It had a carpet and a few pillars, with four seats in the middle. One was already taken.

"Oh, salutations, friends." It was Moonstone. "By my observation, it seems that this trio was considerably tardy for the briefing."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Hmph." Ara crossed her arms and put a little puff in her cheek.

"Well, we're here now. That's all that matters." Rush took a seat.

A slightly tall man with some muscle moved into the room. He had slightly fluffy hair, and was growing a beard, though it was mostly stubble at this point. He had a scar that crossed over his nose. It was the Steven Universe that decided to join the Universe Patrol.

"Alright! I'm assuming we're ready as we're all here, right?" He put on a smile. Everyone present nodded. "Good! As you all know, I am Steven, Steven Universe. I'm half of a gem and half of a human, like your friend over there." He pointed to Rush. "Anyways, here's the sitch. In one of the timelines, the homeworld gem Peridot didn't save Earth. She went ahead and called for help from Yellow Diamond, and currently there's an entire fleet of Gem ships headed to Earth. Now, considering everyone's power scaling here, you'll all be able to handle it, I hope?"

"Yes sir!" The four stood up in response, saying the response simultaneously.

"Awesome! Here." He held out a scroll. "You're all going there the old-fashioned way."

"Again, guys. Put your hands on my back this time." Rush waited for everyone to follow the command, then reached out and grabbed the scroll. Focusing, he closed his eyes and zeroed in on the error of the timeline, and the four were transported there, seemingly unscathed.

- **We are finally done we this fight, and are now springing forward into the missions!**

 **Next Chapter : Steven Universe**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, only the OC's**

 **8\. Steven Universe**

The four found themselves at least a mile above a beach. The shoreline was being swamped by waves.

"Looks like we're here." Soy announced. They all began to float downwards toward the ground. Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems were hanging around. Amethyst was busying herself by shapeshifting, Garnet was enjoying a silent sunbathing in a beach chair, and Pearl was studying the recently-poofed Peridot and her limb enhancers. Steven was trying his best to help out.

"Uh… Maybe it goes here!" He moved one of the limb enhancer's "fingers" into a position on the arm.

"Steven, don't you remember that they were floating and not attached?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, but they have to be able to connect somehow!"

Garnet began to sense a disturbance. She shot up from her beach chair, removing her pair of sunglasses, revealing her normal visor under. "A possibility I considered so low has become a reality… and there's two of these events happening at the same time…" She stood up from her chair and dashed over to Amethyst, grabbing her by the shirt, and finally dashed back to Steven and Pearl. "Everyone. We have a situation on our hands."

"What kind? The cool kind? Or is it boring, like Pearl's "situations"?" Amethyst joked.

"This isn't the time." Garnet took on a more serious tone. "Quickly, we have to-"

Finally, four people had landed on the beach, dangerously close to base. "Were those guys… flying?" Steven asked to no one in particular.

"Gems. Weapons. I don't know if they mean harm or not." Garnet's gauntlets materialized over her hands, Pearl drew her spear from her gem, and Amethyst drew her twin-tail whip from her chest.

"Aw, they can't be that dangerous, look, one of them is pink!" Steven pointed to the Pink creature.

"Hello!" The tall man called out. "Hey! Uh, don't worry, we won't do anything terrible to you!"

"Rush, you suck at this!" Ara whispered.

"Just be quiet." He responded.

"Do you mean harm or not?" Garnet called back.

"No harm!" Rush returned.

"Wait…" Pearl looked over to see that Steven was missing from his original spot. Instead, he was running towards the four new people. "STEVEN!" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey!" Steven waved towards Moonstone. He continued closing in.

"Greetings." He responded.

"Whoa!" Steven had gone in close enough to see that Moonstone was another gem. "Another gem!" He turned back to the Crystal Gems, two of which were looking onward in horror. "Guys! One of them is a gem!" He called.

"Oh, that does it!" Pearl dashed forward, and began closing in on Moonstone. "Homeworld is NOT welcome here! Hyah!" She threw her spear at full force, hoping to make contact with the Moonstone's gem. But she was incredibly surprised when it caught her spear, inches from its face, and crushed the handle.

"Moonstone!" The pink creature responded. "What the hell?"

Pearl gasped. "Language!"

"Ahh! Sorry!" The pink creature responded.

"What?" Amethyst looked onwards, shocked. One of the strangers was following Pearl's suggestions. "I think these guys are on our side."

"Hey, why are you Pink?" Steven asked Soy

"Oh, I'm actually not a human." Soy responded. "Call me Soy. I'm a Majin!" He held out his hand, which Steven gleefully shook.

"What's a Majin?" Steven inquired.

"Well, we're human-like, but we've got more stamina! Watch!" He looked at Rush. "Rush, I want you to blow a hole in my chest!"

"Alright." And without questioning it, Rush threw a punch strong enough to pierce the Majin's body, leaving a gaping hole.

Pearl screamed and fainted, Amethyst just said "Whoa!", and Garnet was grinding her teeth.

Steven looked onwards, with no idea what was happening. "WHAT THE?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! Check this out. Hup!" Soy pushed his flesh so that it filled up the hole and recreated his clothes on top. "See? Not a scratch on me."

"AWESOME!" Steven practically screamed.

"Thanks!" Soy responded, he then looked towards Rush, with a more serious look on his face. "So Rush, where's the error, what are we here to do?"

"Well, the error…" Rush pointed towards the sky. "Is there." Where Rush was pointing, there was a Red Eye, and three Gem ships. The three ships were getting dangerously close to earth. They were massive hands, as large as the carving that was etched into the mountain above the Crystal Gems' temple.

"Oh, well then. How much trouble do you think those will be?" questioned Soy, as the ships closed in.

"Honestly, not too much, if we play our cards right." Rush looked over to Ara. "Alright, the plan is to take these things out one by one. Ara can take that one," Rush pointed to a blue ship, "Soy can get that one," He pointed to a pink ship, "And I'll take this one." Rush pointed to a red ship. "Moonstone, could you take out the Red Eye?"

"Of course." He lifted one of his hands up, and stuck his index and middle finger out, and put them on his forehead, much like instant transmission. A purple-yellow glow began to emanate from his fingers. Closing his eyes, he focused the charging energy more.

"What's he doing?" Steven asked.

"Give it a moment." Ara told him.

A few more moments passed, and Moonstone finally opened his eyes. "It's ready." He threw out his hand with two fingers out so that they pointed directly at the Red Eye. "Special Beam Cannon!" A yellow, concentrated drill-like beam shot out from his hands and quickly made its way towards the scouting ship. It landed a direct hit through the open orifice that served like a pupil, successfully boring a hole through the ship. A few seconds passed, and the Red Eye exploded into bits and pieces of debris.

The Gems and Steven looked on with open mouths. This Moonstone gem had destroyed it by firing a laser out of his hand. Who was this guy? Was this his gem's specialty?

"Uh… Oh my…" Pearl managed. "Can… all of you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Moonstone replied, still in his pose. He returned to a normal standing position and addressed Rush. "The other ships, please."

"You got it. Everyone, prepare your attacks!" Rush took the Galick Gun pose, Soy took a T-pose, and Ara moved both of her hands into the Kamehameha pose. "Remember, these ships are in the shapes of a hand! So they can come up with multiple strategies to counter us!" Rush informed them. They all nodded. "Alright! Charge your energy! Haaa…" A bright purple glow emanated from Rush's hands, a yellowish glow from Soy's, and a light blue glow from Ara's. "Ready…" They all tensed. "Aim…" They took their targets. "Now! Let's go! Galick Gun…" The purple glow became a large purple ball concentrated in Rush's hand. "FIRE!" He pushed both of his hands towards his intended target, firing a colossal purple wave.

"Final…" Soy moved his arms from the T-pose to a new pose where he pushed both his hands together, and outwards to his front. He moved his now connected hands to his hip. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Soy thrust his hands towards the pink gem ship, firing a blue energy beam surrounded by yellow sparks.

"Ka...me…" The space between Ara's hands began to glow more intensely. "Ha...Me…" A blue orb of energy from her hands began to light up the area. "HAAAAA!" She thrust her hands forward, and a pure blue beam of energy shot out towards the light blue gem ship. Each individual beam was traveling at different rates.

The Galick Gun hit first, critically damaging the red ship. The second ship responded by making a fist and creating a powerful energy field that was meant to protect the ship from anything. Inside the ship, however, the many gems stationed there were panicking.

"That beam is too strong! We won't be able to hold our position!" A Peridot yelled from the control room.

"Damn! We're going to have to retreat back to Yellow Diamond and report the new threat!" A tall, bulky Amethyst strategized.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" The Peridot cried.

The shield then collapsed, and the Final Kamehameha landed a direct hit on the craft. A huge explosion followed the hit, sending the ship miles back, and into a far-off mountain. Soy had managed to destroy the ship's powertrain.

The third ship's crew noticed the second's destruction, and made the hand-ship move into a position that imitated a gun, the index finger pointing towards the Super Kamehameha, and the thumb upwards, the three other fingers closed into the hand.

The Peridot of the third ship was preparing for a full-power shot. "Alright! All power is ready! And…" The aiming control was in the index finger, with a Jasper getting the beam into the ship's sights.

"It's all good! Fire!" The Jasper yelled into her communication device.

"Firing!" The Peridot issued the command to fire, and the ship shot an equally large beam from the index finger, which collided with the Kamehameha.

Back on the ground, Ara wasn't having much trouble. "Well, they're persistent, I'll give them that! YAAAAAH!" She raised her power and the wave's power, which then overpowered the ship's cannon and cut through the opposing beam. The third ship was cut right through the middle, completely destroying its core, and causing it to blow up. "Heh, easy." scoffed Ara.

"Wait, where's the other one?" Soy was searching the sky for the red ship. It was on a direct crash course with the quartet. "Oh, great."

"Alright, new plan. We've gotta make this thing land gently, or else the impact will take the whole beach with it!" Moonstone started to fly towards the ship. It was curled into a fist. Moonstone managed to push against the middle finger, while Rush moved in with Soy to push the index and ring finger, and finally, Ara came up to assist with the pinkie.

"Gh… This thing's pretty heavy!" Ara was pushing her physical limits.

"Don't give up just yet!" Soy was easily keeping the ship from destroying the ground.

The ship slowly made its way half to the ground, and the four moved away, and the ship opened itself into an open palm and flipped over, so that it landed on its backside. It was massive, as when it had its fingers spread out, it took up the whole beach.

"Guys…" Moonstone was able to feel where other gems were. He had this ability and he was able to detect the entire fleet in space. "There's way more of them… and there's an entire battalion in the ship." Moonstone could feel how many. At least twenty Rubies, thirty Amethysts, a few Peridots, and some Bloodstones. "Wait, Rush! I feel Bloodstone gems in there!"

The palm exploded open, and all of the gems waiting inside bursted out.

"Wait what's a Bloodstone, and why is it important?" Asked Soy.

"My mother was a Bloodstone." The battalion was getting in position, and the 20 Rubies were fusing into four giant Rubies. "Why I exist now, and she exists at the same time, is because she used the Dragon Balls in the main area of the Universe Patrol to duplicate herself, both body and mind."

Soy remained silent. Rush focused. "That doesn't matter now. Just get into the fight, NOW!" Ara yelled out. The entire battalion was charging at them. "I want dibs on the Peridots!" Ara lunged towards the group of green, triangle-haired gems. "I'm your opponent now!" The Peridots prepared their arm enhancers and shifted them into the ranged weapon mode.

"I'll take the Amethysts, Rush, take the Bloodstones!" Shouted Soy as he rushed towards the larger Gem warriors.

"Guess that leaves me with the Rubies. Good luck, Rush." Said Moonstone indifferently as he ran towards the giant Rubies.

"Does this mean we seriously have to sit back and do nothing?!" Amethyst indignantly yelled. "I'm getting involved anyways!" She began to impersonate Sonic's spin dash and rushed into the fight.

"Alright." Rush put on a cautious stance. "I think I can do this…" The Bloodstones appeared. One was thin and tall, with incredibly long hair. Another was bulkier, but slightly shorter, and the last one was both tall and bulky, the leader of the trio. "None of them are my mother…" Rush had seen her leftover file in the main part of the Academy. Gems didn't age, so it would be much easier to find her, and to confirm it was her. He snapped out of his daydream from a hard strike to his cheek. He stumbled a little, as he was caught off guard. The thinner one was attacking first. "Fine, have it your way." He directed his comment at his attacker. He used rapid movement to appear behind her and gave her a spin kick that threw her back into the ship, making a dent. Rush continued his assault and moved in to attack, but the two other Bloodstones noticed the imminent danger and had leapt into action. The strongest one knocked Rush back to the ground, and the shorter one grabbed him by the arm and threw him away from the wounded Bloodstone. He halted his path of flight mid-air, and teleported back to the Bloodstones. He landed a powerful punch to the short one's face, and threw a kick at the strongest one, which blocked the kick with difficulty.

"Not strong enough, huh?" Rush taunted. He spun the opposite direction so that his free leg kicked the Bloodstone into the ocean. The splash was lengthy, as the Gem had traveled on the water's surface before sinking. "I better end this fight right now." He remembered Nalma's attack, and created two ki swords on his arms. "Have this!" He flew towards the now upright thin Bloodstone, who was impaled by his ki sword. She instantly exploded into smoke, leaving her Gem behind. He moved onto the shorter one by firing a sharpened ki blast from his other sword arm, which cut the Gem's body in half. The short Bloodstone poofed, and Rush flew up above the area where the other Bloodstone had landed. He fired a barrage of ki blasts into the ocean, hopefully hitting the intended target. After twenty shots he stopped and looked towards the sky. An entire fleet of Gem warships were closing in now, and in the middle of all of them was a giant yellow arm, with a hand at the end. That was Yellow Diamond's ship.

Soy was having an easy time fighting off the Amethysts. They hadn't gone under much training, and were dropping like flies. Quickly reacting, he did a sweep kick, knocking an Amethyst over, and grabbed her by the foot and threw her into another group of Amethysts.

"Ha ha!" He dodged another sluggish punch. "Can't touch this!" He kicked the Amethyst hard enough to poof her. Dodging two more punches, he fired two concentrated ki blasts at the oppressors, each poofing simultaneously. Only five Amethysts remained.

"Guys! We have to fuse!" One of them yelled.

"You got it!" The others responded. They ran into each other, their five bodies began to glow, and their gems began to move. The glowing body fluctuated and grew until it was as tall as the Gem ship was wide. Finally, the glow wore off, revealing a giant Amethyst. "What now, little guy?"

"What I understand is that you think size matters." Soy quickly moved under the gap between her legs. "Well, you're wrong, mostly." He moved behind the giant, and prepared a powerful attack. "This is from Moonstone! Special Beam Cannon!" He fired the attack so that it perfectly pierced the Amethyst's chest, poofing all five at the same time.

Meanwhile, Moonstone was easily beating the giant Rubies. He just had to do a sweep kick and follow up with a punch to the falling Ruby's face, and they just poofed. However, one was being more persistent that the others.

"We'll crush you! Yah!" It charged at Moonstone.

"If you use the correct strategy, then you will have a more likely possibility of defeating me!" He took his Turtle fighting pose.

The Ruby tried to tackle Moonstone, who dodged the lumbering gem with ease. He turned towards the Ruby and thrust his hand out towards it, firing a weak ki blast that exploded on its back and knocked the giant over. Moonstone moved his arm to his right hip, where his gem was, and began to draw his weapon out. It was a singular katar. He moved his other hand towards his gem and pulled out another katar, so that both his arms were equipped with the weapons. He raised both his arms above his head and performed a downward strike to the back of the Ruby, with the edges of the katars out. He cut through the Ruby's body with ease, and the entire giant poofed into five separate gems. "That's done. What about the others?" Moonstone looked to the sky, and he sees the gem ships coming. "Oh, dear." he flew over to Rush "Is that not Yellow Diamond's spacecraft?" He pointed to the sky.

"Damn it… It sure is." Rush was worried. How would they fare against Yellow Diamond and her more elite gems?

Ara was finishing off the Peridots by ripping off their limb enhancers and impaling them with her arm. "What's going on now?" She removed her arm from a Peridot's torso, and the gem poofed as soon as she had freed her arm. "Something about Yellow Diamond?" She flew over to Rush and Moonstone. Soy soon followed suit.

"Looks like they really wanted to crush the Crystal Gems' rebellion." Soy observed. There were at least 20 other normal ships and Yellow Diamond's in the center of it all.

"Considering how quickly we were able to render these other gems inoperable, the ones in the basic hand ships shall be easily dealt with, but Yellow Diamond's ship and her personal battalion might be a problem." Moonstone was reading the power of the gems in each ship. "Soy and Rush have the capability of defeating Yellow Diamond, but they will need to transform."

"Alright!" The two high fived. They were already much stronger than the most powerful gem that was currently known.

"However… If those Bloodstones in her ship have their limiters removed, they will be able to overpower Soy easily, but Rush would barely be able to deal with all of them at once. We need to work as a single force to defeat all of these elite gems."

"We still had better play our cards right…" Rush prepared for an attack. Suddenly, a bright white glow began to emanate from something behind him, and a giant arrow was fired directly at a gem ship, piercing its defenses, completely destroying it. Rush and the others turned around to see an extremely tall 6-armed woman standing with a bow drawn. She had sunglasses on, and the mouth of a dog was behind the face. Her hair was almost as long as her body was tall. She was panting, and had three arms holding the bow's main part, and three free arms, which all were used to extend the string.

"We've all got to destroy the singular ships!" The giant woman yelled. "Use those attacks from earlier, and give me some assistance!" She loaded another arrow and fired it, successfully destroying another gem ship.

"Galick Gun! Fire!" Rush fired a purple beam from his hands, destroying another ship.

"Kamehameha!" Ara fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at another ship, destroying it.

"I suppose so!" Moonstone charged his energy. "Take this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He rapidly shot multiple ki blasts all around the ships. They halted their course, the Peridot pilots inside observing the situation. Moonstone kept firing.

"Are you TRYING to miss them? What is wrong with you?!" The woman yelled out of her other mouth, the animal-like one.

"Give it a moment." Rush instructed.

Soon enough, Moonstone ceased his assault, and there were now multiple glowing orbs of ki surrounding each smaller ship. Moonstone spread out his limbs so that he looked like an X, and flew upwards.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" He threw both his arms downwards. All of the ki orbs dashed towards their intended targets, landing multiple critical hits and destroying many of the ships instantly. Massive explosions rocked the sky and ground, and the giant woman began to glow, and her body began to lose solidity and morphed into three smaller bodies. The Crystal Gems soon appeared. They had fused into Alexandrite to aid the Universe Patrollers in their assault.

"Incredible…" Pearl gazed into the sky. The mere explosions were enough to light up the night.

"Amazing…" Garnet was equally as shocked, as she had her mouth open and took off her visor.

"Awesome!" Amethyst's eyes lit up both because of the explosions and her wonder at the newfound destructive powers she was witnessing.

The smoke cleared, and the fleet was gone, except for a spotless yellow arm. The blasts weren't strong enough to damage Yellow Diamond's ship. The ship curled into a fist, and straightened its arm.

"Guys… I think they want to punch us!" Steven called out exasperatedly.

"STEVEN?!" The three gems turned around.

"Soy, I'll get the kid out of here, you take care of the ship's punch with Ara and Moonstone!" Rush grabbed Steven's shoulder, put his two fingers up against his own forehead, and used instant transmission to teleport to Connie's house.

"Got it Rush. HRRAAAAAAH!" He transformed into his Super Buu form and powered up to 100%. "Alright let's do this! Big Bang…" a large blue orb formed in front of him, creating ripples in the air, " KAMEHAMEHA!" The giant Blue wave struck the Arm, forcing it to slow its descent.

Inside the arm ship, Yellow Diamond was in full control.

"What a pain." She raised the throttle to a next level, so that the engine acted in a WEP mode. The arm began to push the beam back.

"What the?!" Soy wouldn't be able to hold it back. "Gh… Damn it!"

Just then, another voice rang out next to him. "Ka...me...ha...me…" Ara prepared for a full power blast. "HAAAAAAAA!" She fired the light blue attack at the ship, so that it fused with Soy's Big Bang Kamehameha. "Grrr… Don't forget about us!"

"She is correct, you know." Soy turned to see Moonstone charging an attack of his own. "Special Beam Cannon!" He threw his fingers out so that the piercing beam cut through the finger of the ship, damaging the engine. But, the velocity the ship had picked up from the WEP was still too much to stop it from colliding with the ground.

"Damn it!" Soy turned his head to the side, and searched for the gems. "You guys had better clear out! This thing's going into the ground and we can't stop it!"

The three nodded and ran back to the temple. "Alright, on three we clear out as well!" Ara was struggling to keep up her power. "One…" Their muscles tensed, preparing to get out of the way. "Two…" They stopped firing their attacks, and prepared to use their full power to get them out of the way. "Three!" The three patrollers dashed from in front of the arm to the side, allowing it to crash at a quarter of its original force into the beach, kicking up tons of sand, half-burying Beach City.

"Holy crap, we just barely dodged that one!" Ara called out from the starboard side of the ship.

"No time to waste! Everyone, full power!" Soy called out to Ara and Moonstone. They were still hiding some of their energy. "Now it's time to see if this will really work…" Soy began to charge his energy, and he began to shorten. His head tentacle followed suit, until he was as tall as his base form, but was in the next stage of a Majin's power: the Kid form. "Grrrrhhhhhh…" He held his head in his hands. "Grrrruuuaaah…" He dropped his hands, and finally lifted up his head, his pupils returning to their natural blue color, with the rest of his eye being black.

Just as Soy finished transforming, Rush had returned on his own, having successfully transported Steven to Connie. "Is this really going to be that hard of a fight?" He asked Soy.

"You never know." Soy's voice had become slightly raspy. "It's good to play it safe when you're on a patrol, anyways."

"Well, I'll take care of the other Bloodstones, then." Rush prepared himself, transforming to his Psychotic form. He wanted to get this over with.

"I'm sensing a Holly Blue Agate. They're like the commanders of the smaller groups of Amethysts and Jaspers. And yes, there are a few of those types of gems in the ship." Moonstone reported.

"Then this should be over quickly." Ara responded.

At this point the Crystal Gems were going to watch from a distance. "Honestly, it's a good show when you think about it." Amethyst had somehow found a smoothie and was drinking it.

"I have to agree." Pearl stretched. "It's good to have a break after that drama with the Homeworld gems."

Garnet, however, remained silent, simply observing the scene. The hand of the Diamond ship exploded open, and the 30 Bloodstones poured out. A Holly Blue Agate followed, with 5 Jaspers and Amethysts behind her. Finally, another giant woman made her way out of the ship. She wasn't as tall as Alexandrite, but almost came up to Sugilite's level.

"Yellow Diamond." Soy began to fly up to her eye level. "So you listened to that Peridot, huh?" He grinned. "Well, you're gonna regret showing up here. I'll make you run home crying. Like a... Little. Bitch."

"Hmph. I have no time for you humans." She pulled from her gem a longsword, and swung with a fraction of her might, cutting Soy in half. "See? Easy. Now, about the others. And the rebellion…" She turned her attention towards the Crystal Gems.

Meanwhile, whilst she was distracted, Soy had reformed himself so that he was good as new. He quickly fired a weak ki blast which struck Yellow Diamond's back, making her stagger. "Ah-ah-ah!" He waggled a finger when she began to look at him. "Let's not forget about me." He grinned.

"Pest!" She swung her sword again, this time with more power, but Soy just stuck out his hand and caught it with ease. "What in the-?!"

"Haaah!" Soy threw the sword to the side and rushed in to land a right hook to her face, sending her into her own ship, severely damaging the hull.

"Urrh!" She got up and threw a punch, then a kick. Soy easily dodged both attacks and moved in to kick Yellow Diamond into the ground, and succeeded in doing so. The impact kicked up sand and smoke, blinding the other gems and patrollers.

"Scram already, will you?" Soy landed a powerful punch to Yellow's abdomen. "It's not like you can keep up in this fight!" He threw another attack directed at the same area.

Whilst Soy was enjoying his "fight", Rush was busy dealing with the multiple Bloodstones. He had already taken care of half the force, and was currently ending two more of the Bloodstones, poofing them. "These guys really don't know when to stop." He kicked a Bloodstone hard enough to poof her, and threw her gem like a shuriken to poof another. "Eleven more." He rushed into one that was charging him and gave her a powerful uppercut, then stabbed her through her stomach with a ki sword, instantly poofing her.

Meanwhile, Ara and Moonstone had completely taken care of the other battalion, and the Holly Blue Agate was retreating back into the ship.

"That's a win in my book." Ara said, holding up a victory handsign.

"Victory, indeed. Now, we must assist Rush with the other Bloodstones." Moonstone took off in the direction of Rush, with Ara in tow.

"Hey, I really don't think that he needs help." Ara was observing the "fight" that was occurring. Rush was having very little trouble with the bloodstones. Three of them tried to dogpile him, and he just flared his aura and threw them all off.

"These guys are already throwing tactics out the window." He laughed, and finished off one final Bloodstone. Now only 1 remained. "Heh, ready to follow your friends?" The bloodstone glared.

"Hey I could use some help here!" The Bloodstone called out. Rush saw the crashed ship move, the hand opening up to reveal a familiar Bloodstone.

She took one look at Rush and said to her fellow Bloodstone, "Come here, we are retreating!" She grabbed the Bloodstone's hand, and pulled it back onto the ship. Just as she said this, Yellow Diamond was thrown to the ground yet again and barked an order at the remaining gems, an order of retreat. All the gems retreated onto the ship, except for that familiar Bloodstone. Rush was concentrating hard, and thinking equally so. Why did this one have such a high level of ki? Gems of this universe lacked that. He memorized the energy reading, keeping his eyes on the Bloodstone. Soy had reverted back to his base form.

"And stay out!" Soy yelled from Rush's side. "Hey, we did pretty good!" He looked at Rush with concern. "You alright, buddy?" He waved his hand in front of his face.

"That's…" Rush stared at the Bloodstone on the finger of the ship.

"That can't be…" The Bloodstone was evaluating the human. Suddenly, she saw a sparkle come from the human's forehead. "Is that?"

A distinct memory ran through Rush's mind. A gray-skinned woman holding his hands, his vision barely coming to the woman's knees. It was all blurry. He tried to remember, and finally, a clear picture came up. In his memory, he fell to the ground. He was crying, like a toddler would. What happened next sealed his next move. The woman had picked him up, and was looking into his eyes with genuine concern. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and hugged him closely, instantly ending his sorrow. Suddenly, the memory cleared, the face becoming completely identifiable, and tears began to well in Rush's eyes. "Mother…"

"What are you doing?! We've gotta get out of here!" The Bloodstone that the gem Rush called "mother" had helped earlier was peeping out of the hand. "Hurry! Or we're all doomed!"

"Alright, I'm coming in." She responded. She began to walk into the ship, but paused. She looked back towards Rush. They locked eyes for a moment. Rush's eyes were shining for once.

"Is it really her?" He was astounded. He reached out with a hand. However, "mother" had a different plan. She turned back towards the ship, and continued her path.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered under her breath, and retreated back into the ship, a single tear streaming from her eye. The hand slammed shut, and the ship began to lift into the air.

"Mother?" Soy questioned. "Then, go after her! We'll take care of things back at the main base!"

"He's right. You should go there this _instant_." Moonstone hinted.

"O-onto the ship?" Rush asked again.

"I'll go with you. It's good to have backup, anyways." Ara had ran over to Rush and grabbed his arm.

"N-no. I'm sorry, but this is for me." Rush lightly released his kiai to push Ara and the others back. "Soy, keep feeling for my energy. If you can feel me from all the way out there in the cosmos, you better make everyone here raise their power to 100%, forms and all. Otherwise, I won't be able to go back home." He put his fingers to his head and searched for his mother's energy. "I'm coming, mom." And he disappeared.

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. The first mission after that long fight is complete! But who is Rush's mother, and will he find her? Find out next time!

Next Chapter : Chapter 9 - Pushing Limits and Boundaries


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, Only the OC's**

 **9\. Pushing Limits and Boundaries**

Rush reappeared on the ship, but in a slightly less lucky place. He had used instant transmission to land himself in a cell.

"Well, then." He wasn't worried about the field, but about the guards, and the gem in the cell. The gem was a Peridot. Specifically, the Peridot's gem was located right on her forehead, and it was cut to be in an inverted triangle. The original Peridot who had called Yellow Diamond was in the cell, with no limb enhancers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-" Rush closed the gap between him and Peridot, and put his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream, but she could easily breathe. Though breathing was optional for gems, it helped giving them some more power.

"Quiet!" Rush harshly whispered into her ear. It took a while, but she finally calmed down. "Why are you here?" He removed his hand from her mouth.

"I… I don't know! Something came over me when I was talking to Yellow Diamond, and I started yelling at her and giving her orders to come down to Earth to save me!"

"Well, that explains why you're in the cell, and why they came to Earth." Rush stood up. "Hey, you do realize that the Crystal Gems aren't that bad."

"What are you talking about?! We could have had an incredible base for the gem race, and plenty of resources to follow, too! It would be great!"

"I hate to say this to you, or maybe even Yellow Diamond, but…" Rush glared at Peridot. "If you want to hurt Earth, you're gonna have to get through me and my friends, first. And you saw what my friend Soy did, right?"

"Who's that?"

"The pink-skinned "human". He's really a Majin, but that's the only term you would understand."

"Well, I didn't see what happened."

"Are you joking?" Suddenly, huge footsteps could be heard approaching Peridot's cell. "Oh, crap." Rush prepared himself for rapid movement.

"What are you doing?!" Peridot whisper-yelled.

"Check out Yellow Diamond for me. Ask her if she's alright."

"What?"

Rush instantly moved from his cell right into another empty one. He then used rapid movement to appear above Yellow Diamond, and plastered himself to the ceiling.

"Whoa…" Peridot was astounded by the human's moves. "How did he do that?"

"How did who do what?" Yellow Diamond towered over Peridot. She had bruises all over her face, and had a specific spot on her stomach that was slightly indented.

"Oh! My Diamond." Peridot performed the Diamond salute. "May I ask… are you alright?"

"I'm… Fine." She held her face. "However, what was that act of insubordination over the Diamond line?!" She stomped her foot, causing turbulence across the entire ship.

"M-m-my Diamond!" Peridot closed her eyes. "I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself! Something came over me! And-and-" She panicked.

"No! This is unacceptable!" She forced the cell to raise up to her eye level. She moved her head in, narrowing her eyes, putting on an indignant glare. "Such an act against the Diamonds… you shall be exiled back to Earth."

"What?!" She responded. "I can't go back to that dump!"

Yellow Diamond's face contorted to rage in response to Peridot's outburst. "How… DARE you!" She turned off the cell's grid, which kept gems from escaping, and grabbed Peridot. "It's almost like your directive is insubordination!" She got into a position, which would make Peridot enter a long-range escape pod. "This is goodbye, worthless mound of dirt!" She forcefully threw Peridot into a pod, and made it launch off of the ship, setting a course for Earth. The pod entered a "jump" mode, and warped towards Earth, on its first, and only journey.

 _Harsh commander._ Rush thought. Yellow Diamond continued her trek back to the controls. _I wonder where we're off to next?_ Rush instantly shoved the idea out of his mind. _No. I've gotta find mom._ He began to search the ship, some gems looked up to him in surprise. _Where is she?_ He began wandering the main halls. _Bad idea!_ The Holly Blue Agate had nearly spotted him. He stuck to the tactic of floating above their eye level. Thankfully, the gem found a new interest in the Amethysts, berating them about their posture. She was screaming something along the lines of "posture in front of the Diamonds", but Rush didn't care. He used rapid movement to instantly disappear from the hall into a new wing of the ship. It was darker… but why was it such? _It's dark in here…_ Rush lifted up his hand to create a controlled ki ball, using it as a light source. He closed his eyes and searched for his mother's ki. _Where… Where is she?_ He felt through the entire ship, hoping to get a trace of her. _There!_ He turned to his left and found a shut door. It had an energy field outside of it. The energy field was the kind that hurt gems, but… It didn't affect Rush at all. _That's great and all, but how do I get in without causing too much noise?_ He realized he was an idiot. _Oh yeah, Instant Transmission exists._ He put his two fingers to his forehead and teleported into the room.

The instant he appeared there, he found his mother held in a chamber, her arms outstretched and her legs hanging. Electric wires were wrapped around her arms, holding her up in the space. _Dear God, is this how they seriously treat Bloodstones?_ He moved in closer. His mother's head twitched.

"Mom…?" Rush tentatively asked. "Are you alright?"

"Gh…" Electric sparks flitted over her body, keeping her silent.

 _She's restricted not only from moving, but even talking? Why do the gems treat Bloodstones this way?_ Rush manipulated his ki into a blade around his arm. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." He moved towards the first electrical wire. He raised his arm, but suddenly, the wire began to emit a much stronger force of electricity. "What?" He looked over to his mother, who was looking at him with begging eyes, shaking her head as much as she could, eyes wide open. Rush put a look of confusion on his face. She understood completely, and slowly tilted her head backwards to look up to the ceiling. There was some kind of sensor monitoring the wires. Whilst she performed this motion, the wires crackled and shot more electricity into her, making her scream in pain. _So they have a failsafe…_ Rush flew up to the sensor. It was scanning both the wires, making sure that neither of them encountered failure or were sabotaged. "This ought to be simple." He simply pushed out his hand and jolted the sensor with a small blast of ki, overloading it, making it crystallize and shatter. Rush's mother looked up with relief, though it was masked behind a wall of pain, Rush could still feel that the problem was almost solved.

He flew back down and re-created his energy blade. He moved to the right wire, and barely moved his arm downwards, successfully cutting the wire without difficulty or noise. He moved to the second one and proceeded with the same strategy. Rush's mother dropped to the floor, on all fours. "Mother! Are you alright?" Rush dropped to the ground as well, and ran over to the gem. He squatted to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Bloodstone lunged at Rush and grappled him. However, Rush was all too familiar with this move, as Fauna had pulled it off on him multiple times. A bear hug. "Ha ha… I'm really glad I can see you." She kept her position. "Mom?" She looked up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Rush…" She reached up and touched his face, brushing away one of his tears. "You've grown up so much." She put on a little smile, and kept hugging him, silently bawling. Rush had a weakness for such a thing, and returned the act. A bawling bear hug. They sat there for what felt like an hour, mother and son, finally reunited from a distance that could only be described as "many universes away". "I really missed you." She looked up at Rush and gave him a little peck on his cheek. "I'm so sorry that I had to leave you so early…" She looked down in guilt.

"I really missed you, too, but I'm not going to hold it against you for leaving." He had already analyzed her file back at main base and figured out why she left. "You did it so that no one had to worry about Yellow Diamond's fleet invading the Universe Patrol. That's heroic, mom!" Bloodstone looked back up.

"Well, that's enough lovey-dovey stuff. I'm guessing you want to me to escape with you?" The two stood up. Though Rush was taller than his mother, she was far older than he was.

"Yeah. I learned instant transmission, so I think I can get this done." He searched for the others' energy. _I'm not getting anything…_ He searched harder. _Nothing! Dammit!_ Rush tried to remember his way of contacting them, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"There's one more pod left, if you need it. But, it's only fit for one person…" Bloodstone pointed out. They were still in the dark room.

 _Wait a damn minute._ Rush remembered his sign. "What's the most open spot on the ship?"

"The… main lobby." Bloodstone responded, hesitantly. "Why?"

"I've gotta raise my energy so Soy can read me."

"Soy?"

"He's a friend from the patrol. He's a Majin, and he helped us ward off Yellow Diamond. He was the one who almost beat the life out of her."

"That… short, pink thing?" She questioned. "Wait, how was he that strong?"

"Long story, and we don't have much time to tell it." Shadows flitted across the door window. "First off, we need to get out of here."

"Hold on." Bloodstone began to instruct Rush. "There are certain patrols that go around this area. Thankfully the homeworld gems are much more dependent on technology than gems, so they don't send many down this wing." Just as she said this, a light flashed into the room. Rush and Bloodstone instinctively hid against the door, hiding from sight.

"Well, in my opinion, it was a terrible design choice for putting that torture device out of sight of the door." Rush observed.

"Don't remind me about that." Bloodstone put a sour look on her face. "Alright, that was the one. They won't be coming back anytime soon. Use that energy blade of yours to get us out of here."

"Alright." Rush raised his arm and manipulated his energy again to create the blade. He jabbed his arm through the pure steel door, and easily cut a circle into it. He then kicked the cut piece out, and diffused his blade. Crawling through, Rush made an easy escape. However, he forgot about the field. Bloodstone tried to move out, but the field zapped her, making her arm lose solidity for a split second before returning to normal, small sparks shooting out of her hand. She mouthed a swear. Rush crawled back into the room, and found the main power of the field. He grabbed the small box on the wall and tore it off, crushing it in his hands afterwards. The field disappeared, but Bloodstone looked absolutely livid.

"Are you insane?!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?!" Rush returned.

Bloodstone waited for a little bit, but nothing happened. "Oh, thank God. If you did that wrong, an alarm would have gone off."

"Well it's a good thing that-" Rush was cut off as an alarm began to blare, red lights filling the hall and room. "Oh, God dammit." Rush tensed as gems began to swarm towards the two.

"Ugh." Bloodstone fired a small ki blast, dispersing the gems. "I'll handle these guys. My training back at base hasn't been for nothing, you know. You just get up to the lobby and release your energy!" She charged into the incoming gems, easily poofing each one.

"Alright! Just remember to join me!" Rush flew off, searching for the lobby. Though his mother knew where the lobby was, he didn't, so it would be a little more troublesome for him. A few Amethysts were patrolling the hallways. They noticed Rush flying over them, and drew their weapons - bows.

"Fire!" The Amethysts shot their energy arrows out at Rush, who dodged them and looked back in annoyance. Still moving, Rush let out a "HAH!" and fired a stronger ki blast, damaging the ship and poofing the Amethysts. He turned back around and continued his search for the main lobby.

"Where is it?" Rush continued moving down the hall, taking a left, and led himself directly to a massive open area. However, there were gems everywhere. "Crap!" _This has to be the lobby…_ Rush observed the larger room to have some statues and art of Yellow Diamond. Tinted glass and some kind of painting. It was like she was worshipped as a goddess. "Well, gonna have to clear this place out!" Rush flared his aura, a bright red. "Haaaaaaaa!" He began to yell, increasing his power, creating a wind which blew all of the other gems away, into other halls, and into walls. His kiai. His power kept rising, until a certain tall gem punched him into a wall. Yellow Diamond had made her way into the lobby, in order to stop Rush from whatever he was trying to do. "Gah! What the?" He turned to see her, with her long sword drawn.

"You! You shall pay for your heinous deeds against the Diamonds!" She charged, swinging her sword, successfully cutting one of her statues in half.

Rush jumped up, making his energy blade around his arm. Yellow swung her sword again, aiming for Rush's neck. He raised his arm and was barely able to stop the sword. _Do I really have to transform?_ Nevertheless, Rush began to yell and power up more, and transformed into his Psychotic form. He rushed Yellow Diamond with a barrage of slashing attacks, successfully slicing her sword in two, and giving her a new haircut.

"How DARE you!" She threw a punch, which connected with Rush's sword. Unfortunately, Rush hadn't planned enough so that she hit the blade, and she hit his arm, instantly diffusing the energy. She grabbed Rush by the arm and threw him into the remains of the statue, successfully destroying the rest of the structure, and creating a small impact on the ship's wall.

 _God, she's pretty strong. For a gem._ Rush leapt up from his spot and flew towards Yellow Diamond at full speed. She instantly reacted by throwing a punch, but Rush used rapid movement to disappear in front of her and reappear behind her, and gave her a hammer fist to her head, knocking her into the floor, causing it to cave in a bit. Yellow slammed her palm into the ground, easily pushing herself up, and threw a spinning punch against Rush, who raised both his hands to catch it, barely succeeding.

"Hey, you're pretty strong. Not bad." Rush was struggling against Yellow Diamond's pure strength. "And you're really damn persistent!"

"I can say the same for you." She moved her arm away from Rush, so he stumbled forwards, and delivered an uppercut which sent Rush into the ceiling, damaging it enough to create a small vacuum that began to suck all the air out of the ship.

"Oh, jeez!" Rush examined the damaged ceiling. Cracks were everywhere from what he could see, and the holes it included were going to make this mission a little more difficult.

Yellow Diamond wasted no time grabbed Rush, preparing to crush him like a grape in her massive hands. "This is what happens when you interfere with the Diamond Authority!" Her grip tightened, and Rush began to have trouble breathing. She threw him at the same damaged spot on the ceiling, causing the holes to grow in size when he made impact.

 _I need to hurry this up!_ Rush planned. He put two fingers to his head, and charged up Moonstone's favorite technique. "Special Beam…" He threw his hand out, fingers pointing at Yellow Diamond. "Cannon!" An orange beam with a purple corkscrew surrounding it shot out of his finger. Yellow Diamond gasped in surprise and threw her arms up in an X shape in an attempt to block the attack, but it was no use. The Special Beam Cannon was meant to pierce defenses like a full metal jacket would. Yellow Diamond's arm was left with a hole in it, and her shoulder was taken with the beam cannon. She was stuttering and gasping for air in surprise, and she finally poofed. Her poof was huge, and it blew the onlooking gems back into the hallways, and her massive diamond in her chest was the only thing left of her. It fell to the ground with a loud clang, and all of the other gems fled from the scene. Meanwhile, the holes in the ship were increasing in size, and the oxygen levels in the ship were falling at an incredible rate. Bloodstone had managed to push through her opposing gems and reached Rush, who was trying to power up further.

"Son! You made me proud!" She gave him a thumbs up, but Rush was in his Altered form already, raising his power as high as he could.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Soy was searching for any signal that Rush was emitting. He wasn't getting anything. It was all blank.

"Dammit! I can't sense him!" Soy had his two fingers against his forehead in an attempt to strengthen his senses.

"That may have been the case…" Moonstone was reflecting upon his previous experiences with the homeworld gems. "It seems that they have some kind of field to deflect energy waves back at the source. I'm not sure what the practical use is, but they have it…" Moonstone looked to Soy, then back to the sky. "Rush can't sense us, and we can't sense him."

"What?!" Ara was extremely worried. "Will he ever get back?!" She had stomped her way towards Moonstone and was doing her best to look tough and intimidating. "He better come back! I'm not losing a friend because of some dumb ship!"

"Well, there is a way, but there will be a sacrifice in place." Moonstone looked down at Ara. "Each Diamond ship is equipped with two pods, and each can be rerouted to any destination known to the Diamond Authority and Homeworld. However," Moonstone returned his gaze to the sky, "There's only room for exactly one being."

"Why one?!" Ara kept her worries.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been in this Universe long enough to understand why. Perhaps it was because it needed more room for the hyperdrive and life support systems. You'd be surprised at how much it takes to keep gems in their main forms." Moonstone continued.

"Hold on! Be quiet for a second!" Soy was concentrating, very hard. He suddenly opened his eyes in surprise. "I think I felt something, you might want to stand back, I'm going to power up to my absolute maximum, that way Rush can sense where we are, and teleport back" Soy begins to yell, he goes straight into his Kid form. His presence at 100% was enough to make craters in the ground, especially where he was standing. "Ara, Moonstone! You guys power up too! We need to give Rush a solid place to lock onto!"

"Alright! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Ara

"I guess…HAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Moonstone, and soon all three of them reached maximum power, nearly blowing beach city away.

Back on the ship, Rush was panicking. He thought that his message was getting out to them, but he couldn't feel anything. "Why can't I sense them?!" He was getting annoyed.

"Rush! I think Yellow Diamond might have activated the energy field!"

"What? Is that what is blocking my power from reaching them? Or their power from reaching us?"

"It may be working both ways!" Bloodstone was up beside Rush now, floating in the air. "Though that sucks, we've got other problems to deal with!" There was a swarm of gems approaching their location. "Rush, get in the last pod!"

"What? Why?!" Rush jumped forward in an attempt to aid his mother in fighting all the other gems. However, as Rush did that, his vision began to blur, and he started to feel light-headed. He lost his balance in the air and stumbled, crashing into his mother, further making them crash into the floor.

"That's why! Your human side needs oxygen!"

Rush wasn't responding. He was blacking out.

"Well, looks like I've gotta do this myself." Bloodstone picked up Rush and fled down the hall opposite of the incoming gems. Midway into her flight, she turned around to see some of the gems closing in. "Stay off of me!" She fired a Shine Shot into the middle of the group which exploded, damaging the hallway, poofing a few gems, and wounding all the others. She turned back onto her original path and hurriedly continued her travel. "Come on Rush, stay with me, you aren't dying yet!" Rush was unconscious, completely unaware that his mother was saving him, "AAAAH!" Bloodstone was hit in the back by a gem weapon, she fired another Shine Shot backwards, injuring more gems. "There, alright Rush, I love you, but this is goodbye" Bloodstone threw Rush into the escape pod, and started the oxygen flow, and began to set the course for earth until….

"YOU MISERABLE TRAITOR!" Yellow Diamond barged into the room, reformed, and kicked bloodstone away from the controls. "How dare you betray homeworld! How dare you betray me!"

"You don't own me Yellow Diamond! And you can't stop me!" Bloodstone slammed her closed fist into a button, and the energy field was deactivated. This allowed all the power that Ara, Moonstone, and Soy are generating to reach Rush. As soon as he feels this, he awakens.

"Mom! Grab my hand! We can go back to earth!" Rush holds his breath and opens the pod, reaching out to his mom

"Sorry Rush….I'll miss you…" She pushes Rush back into the pod, to save him from Yellow Diamond's Sword, which Rush didn't notice, but it came down….and stabbed Bloodstone through her gem. "Gh… I'm… Not going down like this." She began to charge her energy, a yellow light emitting from her damaged gem.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The pod launched, setting him on a course for earth.

"I'm not doing this in vain… I'm doing this for my son and the entire world…" She grabbed Yellow Diamond's sword, and began to force it out of her body. "This… This is a technique I learned from my master in the Universe Patrol. And you're the one who's going to take it…" The yellow light intensified, and her aura flared a bright yellow. "This… Is Majin Vegeta's… final attack." She prepared herself. "I"m going to make sure that you DON'T COME BACK!" The light intensified further, engulfing her entire body. "AND I'M TAKING YOUR WHOLE DAMN SHIP WITH ME!" She glanced back out the window next to the pods. Rush's pod was rocketing away from the ship, the distance growing ever greater. _I'm sorry that we couldn't have any more time together, my son…_ Her gem's glow began to overpower her. _I'm sorry for my actions in the past…_ Her gem further cracked, almost in half. _I'm sorry that I never was able to truly hold you when you were but a baby… And I'm sorry that I left you alone._ Tears were flowing out of her eyes. _However, I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do. This is for the greater good, both of this timeline, and for you and your friends. I'm going to destroy her, and you'll all be safe. Good-bye, my little boy._ Her gem finally split into two. She turned back to face Yellow Diamond, still holding the sword.

"What… is this?" Yellow Diamond was truly struggling to drive the sword back into Bloodstone.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, YELLOW DIAMOND! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her gem burst open, completely destroying her body. It was Majin Vegeta's final technique. Final Explosion.

From Rush's pod, he blocked his eyes from the overwhelming light from Yellow Diamond's ship. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the ship, utterly obliterating it, sending debris everywhere. And just as soon as Rush saw the explosion, his mother's ki had completely disappeared.

"Mom..." He searched for her energy. "Mom…" Tears began to flow. "Mom…" He searched across the entire galaxy, with a desperate hope of finding her. Then, just outside his pod's window, he saw the bright yellow shards of Yellow Diamond's gem. She had been utterly shattered. He inspected further, as best as he could, and found smaller shards. Dark green shards with spots of red and black on them. "Mother…" Slowly realizing what had happened, he let his power rage. "MOOOOTHEEER! GRRRAAAAAAH!" His sudden burst obliterated the pod. His power increased further to his Altered form, and his power began to run wild, forcing him into a new state. His hair began to completely change color from black to red, his power enough to clear out the entire area, pushing away all of the debris of both his pod and the ship, and shattering nearby asteroids, just by his power alone. A new form. Back on Earth, Soy could finally sense him.

"Crap...this is bad, I sense him, I'm going to bring him back, stay here, and maybe get ready to revive him" He put two fingers to his head.

"Soy, what do you mean-" Ara began to ask, but Soy disappeared, using Instant Transmission.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rush yelled. His power was beginning to become untameable.

"Strike of Revelation!" Soy, in his Kid Buu form, sent a full-power chop to the back of Rush's neck. "Sorry Rush, I couldn't let you run wild." He grabbed Rush and threw him over his shoulder, put two fingers to his head, and teleported back to the beach. "Alright, can either of you heal? Cause he needs it, he was out in space, without oxygen. Not to mention his fight." Soy observed the bruises and cuts on Rush.

"Oh! I can!" Yelled Steven as he runs over, he licks his hand, and touches Rush's chest with it, and Rush begins to heal.

"Thank you, Steven. Ara, Moonstone, we'll have to keep a close eye on him, so he doesn't try to get away."

"Right." Ara responded, worriedly looking down at an unconscious Rush.

"Of course." Moonstone crouched beside Rush, and the group brought him back into the temple, and lay him on the couch, covering him with a blanket decorated with stars.

Rush has found his mother, and lost her all in the same day. He seems to have discovered a new form in his rage, what will this mean for his future? Find out next chapter!

Next time: Angels and Demons


End file.
